Punk'd: The Yu Yu Hakusho Way
by yuyuhakushofan
Summary: Yusuke & Hiei are hosting their own version of Ashton Kutcher's Punk'd! The duo decide to escape summer boredom by playing pranks on their closest friends, and make some money off of it as well. Re-write in progress.
1. Prologue: Taking Over Punk'D

Greetings everyone! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction. I was looking through my old stories and realized that they have to be re-written. So I'm starting with my Yu Yu Hakusho version of Punk'd. The concept: members of the Yu Yu Gang trick each other in outrageous situations. This is meant to be a comedy, so I hope you'll be laughing!

Rewrite on 8/21/10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Ashton Kutcher and his show Punk'd.

* * *

-Prologue-

Yusuke Urameshi was running to a meeting. Normally he would be the one skipping out on important matters of business, but not this time around. Now that his stint as Spirit Detective was over, Yusuke had a lot of time on his hands. He had finished school, moved in with Keiko and was just trying to keep himself busy during the summer days. So far, all he did was go on dates with his girl, and meet up with everyone else for big reminiscing get-togethers.

He turned the corner and stopped, short of breath. His face was flushed with the exercise, and his long black hair was falling into his face. He looked ahead. Hiei was already waiting for him in front of the warehouse.

"You're late Yusuke." The fire apparition smiled at the detective, his way of showing that he did not care. Hiei had grown about an inch since Yusuke last saw him.

"Good to see you too," Yusuke said. He gave Hiei a little jab on his shoulder. They started walking together towards the warehouse doors. "From the look you're giving me, I can tell you really, really missed me." The ex-detective laughed.

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders up. "What can I say? I've been bored in the demon world." He glanced at the taller man, his red eyes piercing Yusuke. '_I know you've been bored too, Yusuke,' _he stated telepathically.

Yusuke grinned sheepishly. He placed his hand on the rusty warehouse doors and turned back to the fire apparition.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

-Chapter Break-

The two friends stood in front of a green screen. Various crew-members tried preparing them; attaching microphones, checking the lighting and applying final touches of makeup. Hiei glared at one woman as she attempted to brush his face with hi-definition foundation powder, "to clear the blemishes honey," she said. She was within inches of his face when he opened his Jagan eye to stop her.

"I'd rather die than wear makeup. Ever," he growled. The woman dropped her brushes and backed away rather quickly. Yusuke elbowed Hiei and shook his head disapprovingly.

"We need these people on our side if we want to go through with this Hiei. Don't start acting like a jerk." Yusuke closed his eyes as an attendant slicked back his hair into its trademark appearance.

"I can't take you seriously when you're being pampered," Hiei countered, but Yusuke just grinned. Hiei's ruby eyes wandered around the studio, taking in the various cameras, people and props that were around. 'What have I got myself into,' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a whiskered man with a deep voice began to talk.

"Listen up!" the man boomed. "You go on in five…four…three…" He continued the countdown, mouthing the numbers. A light flashed, illuminating Yusuke and Hiei. The ex-detective gave the fire apparition a wide grin and a thumbs up before turning to the camera and teleprompter in front of him.

"Hey everybody! If you don't know me, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, former bad-ass Spirit Detective and this—" he gestured to the right, "is Hiei. Welcome to our version of Punk'd!" Yusuke cocked out his index finger in the familiar spirit-gun pose. A wave of recorded audience applause and cheering broke out.

'_Let's make this a good show,'_ he sent to Hiei. The demon just nodded.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm hoping my rewrite will be better and more tasteful comedy this time around. Much love to those who supported me beforehand! Love, yuyuhakushofan


	2. Failing Keiko

Chp. 2  
  
I got reviews! Thank you so much..And I'll respond cuz I wanna!  
  
Kylarkallana: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. It might not be as good as I planned it..but I tried to make Keiko ballistic. Hope you enjoy it. :Hands you a YuYuHakusho poster:  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: We all wanna see her freak out don't we? I'm updating as fast as I can....I actually handwrite the chapters before I type them..ooooooooo :Hands you a flipping Keiko action figure: ;)  
  
Another-Dream-Taken: Nice username! Yes I'm a Hiei lover. I also love Yusuke! I have to prank Kurama, sorry but Yusuke & Hiei get pranked ...somehow. :Hands you a poster of Kurama:  
  
ZzPyrOManiaKzZ: OMG! Congratulations! You're so lucky! I'm still single :cries: Thanks so much for your reviews. You have to update soon, I love your story Mere! :Hands you a photo of Hiei...a really nice photo:  
  
Dilandau Kitty: It's funny in my opinion...and we can share Hiei. But I call dibs on night and weekends. ;) :Hands you a Hiei plushie..cuz I have the real thing in my room:  
  
HieiLover: Thanks for you comment. Thank God its original. I don't wanna copy anybody! :hands you a Hiei plushie:  
  
Sumi101: Thanks for reviewing. I could never kill Yusuke! He's too awesome to kill. He's like the perfect boyfriend..sigh. :Hands you a whole collection of Punk'd stuff with Hiei and Yusuke on it:  
  
On with Chp 2!  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei are on a window-washing lift in window-washing outfits...awe how cute!*  
  
Yusuke: "Hey! Your back! Ok, anyway....our handydandy cameramen have set up cameras around the school to catch today's event! And me and Hiei are posing as window-washers so we can climb through the window at the right moment." * grins goofily*  
  
Hiei: "Handy...dandy? Tantei, you're scaring me."  
  
Yusuke: "Nani? Hiei's afraid of something?"  
  
Hiei: "Forget it. Let's just get to the top floor."  
  
Yusuke: "Alrighty then!" O__O  
  
Cameraman 1: *on walkie-talkie* "Keiko has entered the building."  
  
Yusuke: *on walkie-talkie* "Commence operation." *whispers to Hiei* "I've always wanted to say that!"  
  
Keiko enters the classroom. "Konnichiwa, Mr. Iwamoto," she says, taking her seat. Mr. Iwamoto turns around, facing the class with test papers in his hand. "I'm going to be handing test papers back. For those of you who passed, congratulations. For those of you who failed....... I'm extremely disappointed." Mr. Iwamoto starts to pass out the papers, rotating around the room. He stops at Keiko's desk and stares at the score. Keiko looks up puzzled. Mr. Iwamoto takes the paper and slowly places it on Keiko's desk.  
  
Yusuke: *on walkie-talkie* "Cameraman 3, zoom in on Keiko, now."  
  
Cameraman 3: *zooms in*  
  
Keiko's hands are shaking. She grabs the paper and turns it over, staring at the big, red, ugly F on her test. Her eyes grow wide and she covers her mouth.  
Suddenly, she stands up, her chair clattering to the floor.  
  
Cameraman 3: *comes into regular view*  
  
"HOW? HOW IS IT THAT I FAIL!?" Keiko screams. Mr. Iwamoto and the rest of the class stare at her. Mr. Iwamoto smirks. "It happens. Now sit back down." 'BUT I NEVER FAIL! NEVER IT'S NOT F***ING POSSIBLE." Keiko looks at the paper, then Mr. Iwamoto, then the paper. Out of shock, she falls back into her chair muttering. "It's not possible, it's not possible, it's not possible."  
  
*The loudspeaker comes on, Mr. Takanaka speaking*  
  
Takananka: "I will now list the failures of today. Ahem. Awayuki, Maki....Fujiima, Daisuke.......Kuwabara,Kazuma......."  
  
Kuwabara: *mutters* "Kuso."  
  
Takanaka: "......Ling, Makoto......hmmmm....Yukimura,Keiko..Urameshi...wait a minute! Ms. Yukimura? Please report to my office now!"  
  
*loudspeaker turns off*  
  
Keiko: *stands up again, really pissed off* "NEVER! I WIL NEVER GO TO YOUR F***ING OFFICE, YOU F***ING LIAR!" *bursts into tears, sits back down, starts muttering to herself* "It's all Yusuke's fault. Baka koi. We were supposed to be studying together and then..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*WHACK* "Itai, Keiko! What was that for?" Yusuke asks, rubbing his head. "Number 1, stay out of my dresser and number 2, we're supposed to BE STUDYING!" Keiko yells. Yusuke sits back down on the bed and stares at her intently. This seriously bugged her. "Nani?" she asked, her tone less harsh. Yusuke jumps up and runs to the phone. "Be right back," he calls. Keiko could hear him ordering food on the phone. She sighed and went back to her notes. She couldn't concentrate. Trying to study, she became frustrated and went downstairs. Yusuke was in the living room, looking at tapes. "Which one? Horror...home videos....action......" "Uh, Yusuke?" Keiko gently taped his shoulder. He turned around and put a blindfold over her eyes, "What the hell?" "Shhh, Keiko. It's a surprise." "Yusuke there's a test tomorrow..." Keiko started to protest. DING DONG. "Oh, that's the food" Yusuke hurried to the door and received the take-out. He popped in a movie, took off Keiko's blindfold and opened the box of food. Keiko saw a really huge platter of sushi, with two bowls of miso soup and a full bottle of sake. "Yusuke...arigatoo...koi." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Throughout the night, they ate, watched home videos and laughed..... forgetting about the test. ~End Flashback~  
  
Keiko: *screaming* "Yusuke, anata temee, it's all your fault!"  
  
The whole class stared at Keiko again. She starts blushing and one of the window-washers come in.  
  
Yusuke: *with an accent* "I vas trying to vash ze vindows vhen I heard schreming. Vas et youu, Mizz? *points at Keiko, and takes off hat*  
  
Keiko: "Yusuke!" ^__^  
  
Yusuke: "You called?" *tries to hide laugh*  
  
Keiko: What's so funny?  
  
Yusuke: *can't stop laughing*  
  
Hiei: *appears out of nowhere* "You've been Punk'd baka ningen. Me & Yusuke have taken over the show. So, in reality you didn't fail the test."  
  
Keiko: "I didn't?" ^__^  
  
Yusuke: *still laughing* "Funny, isn't it? All this time, you thought you failed a test. You went ballistic and started screaming and cursing and ranting for nothing. Everyone tricked you."  
  
Hiei: *snickers softly*  
  
Everyone: *laughing out loud*  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Yusuke: "Itai! What'd I do?"  
  
Keiko: *screaming, red in the face, is really pissed off* "YUSUKE YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!"  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Yusuke: "Keiko...KEIKO! IT'S JUST A JOKE! HOW COME YOU DON'T SLAP HIEI?" *chases after Keiko who stormed out of the room*  
  
Hiei: *turns to the camera* "We'll be back after commercials."  
  
Commercial:  
Announcer: "Where'd Ashton Kutcher go?"  
*shows a blank outline of some dude*  
Announcer: "And who are these new dudes?"  
*shows Yusuke, goofing off & Hiei staring at the screen*  
Yusuke: "We're in control! A new Punk'D season with me, Yusuke  
Urameshi and Hiei Jaganshi as your hosts."  
Announcer: "New hosts, new pranks. Punk'D on every day starting  
at 7/6 central...only on MTV."  
  
Yusuke: Well, that went well!" *has a hand mark on his face*  
  
Hiei: "Hn. Whaddaya mean 'that went well'?"  
  
Yusuke: "We pranked Keiko!...... Successfully!"  
  
Hiei: *sighs* "Anyway, our next prank is on Kuwabaka."  
  
Yusuke: "You mean Kuwabara?"  
  
Hiei: "No, Kuwabaka."  
  
Yusuke: "Whatever." *looks around for something to do. Spots an otaku-girl and walks up to her* "Want my autograph?" *flashes sexy smile*  
  
Otaku-girl: *faints*  
  
Hiei: *cough* "Anyway, next we will Punk Kuwabaka. Supposedly, his 'dear' cat Eiikachi will get run over by a truck. So tragic......bwa ha ha ha! " *laughs manically.... non-stop*  
  
Yusuke: "Hiei's being scary again. Anyway, we will be hiding next door, and Koenma here..."  
  
Teen Koenma: "Yo." *waves*  
  
Yusuke: *pushes Koenma out of the way a bit* "...will be driving 'cuz he's in ningen form and he's 700+ years old!"  
  
Botan: *runs on set* "Koenma sir! Ayame is on a break! And she's alone! Quick, here's flowers and chocolate. Go get her sir!"  
  
Teen Koenma: "Arigatoo, Botan." *turns to a mad Yusuke* "Gomen Yusuke." *runs off set*  
  
Yusuke: *really pissed* --__-- "WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO DRIVE NOW!"  
  
Random Man: "Pay me and I'll drive."  
  
Yusuke: *pulls out fake $5 bill* "Here."  
  
Random Man: "Oh Goody!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: *stops laughing* "ON WITH THE EVIL!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Only a Rurouni Kenshin Battousai Wall Scroll.  
  
Tantei- detective  
  
Nani?- What?  
  
Konnichiwa- Hi, hello  
  
Itai- Ouch!  
  
Arigatoo- Thank You  
  
Baka koi- stupid love  
  
Koi- love  
  
Anata temee- you bastard ( or anything that's a bad word)  
  
Baka ningen- stupid human  
  
Ningen –human  
  
Otaku-girls (otaku) fan-girls  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Umm..please review..i need 5 more reviews to post the next chapter.. and I'm counting how many I get! 


	3. Killing Kuwabara's Cat

Chp. 3  
  
I got more reviews! Yay! You must really love me! So, I shall respond again! I love you guys! :cries: I know the reviews say 17, but these were all I got. If I didn't respond, I promise I will next chapter!  
  
Icedragongirl: yes, do not mess with Hiei-kun when he's scared. He almost burned me when I hugged him. Eep! :hands you a YYH t-shirt:  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: I would never harm Eiikachi! :sniffles: Do you really think I'm that violent? True, Hiei influenced me.....;) And yes, Kuwabara will cry! Bwa ha ha! :hands you a save-the-kitties shirt:  
  
Kylarkallana: yeah, it would be creepy. But Hiei would look soooo cute! With a hat, and a babyface and a frown in black clothes with water stains. I think Yusuke likes to get slapped, so he knows Keiko cares for him. Awe! Sensitive Yusuke! :hands you a chibi doll of window-washing Hiei:  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: Everybody swears sometimes: Hands you a talking Keiko doll that swears in Japanese:  
  
Another-Dream-Taken: Your not the only one! And your dancing with the poster! I feel special! Anyway, I won't hurt Kurama that bad. :hands you a YOKO Kurama poster:  
  
Roe-Roe (Rei): Thanks for your review. Well, it has to be funny or else it isn't a humor fic! Anyway, please keep reading. :hands you a YYH t-shirt:  
  
psychocatgal: Thanks for your opinion. I'm really glad that people share the same humorous ideas. It's like weird that some people think the same things are funny. Keep reading and reviewing! :hands you a random YYH tape:  
  
memeMelissa: You're so mean! :cries: I have to re-write it! I've like, known you forever and I don't see how you find it funny. :Hands you a Botan plushie:  
  
sumi101: I can see you don't want him dead. *watching you hug Yusuke stuff* He died three times already, shouldn't I give him a break? :hands you his shirt that she stole out of his room: *I am now whistling and walking away*  
  
Dilandau Kitty: Thanks for your review! Yes, well um...no one can call him Kazuma cause then he'll think you like him..(eww). I won't punish Eiikachi! I love kitties! And you get the Hiei plushie cuase it's a weekend! Bwa haha! Isn't sharing awesome? *sharing & caring theme song from juicy fruit commercial plays in background* :hands you a suitcase of Hiei's stuff when he goes to your house on Monday ^__^:  
  
I believe that's everyone I saw in my email account (it's so slow!) On with Chp. 3!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei are in some van parked on the corner. They can see everything 'cuz they have monitors.*  
  
Yusuke: *on cell phone* "Hello? Shizuru, you there? Yeah um, I need you to bring Eiikachi to the red van on the corner. I'm in it. No, I'm not gonna hurt your precious cat. OK...yeah..thanks. Bye!" *hangs up, turns to Hiei* "She's coming!"  
  
Hiei: "And I care why?"  
  
Yusuke: Because then we can clone Eiikachi with....." *starts rummaging through the van* "..this!" *pulls out a mini machine with a screen and many, many knobs*  
  
Hiei: "What the hell is that?" *pokes machine with katana*  
  
Yusuke: "No touchy! It's a cloning machine! That way we don't really have to kill Eiikachi, remember?"  
  
Hiei: *has sad look on face* "But I haven't killed anything in weeks!"  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
Shizuru: "Hey, Yusuke, open up! I have my cat here."  
  
Yusuke: *opens back door* "Ok, hold the kitty still." *has tweezers in hand*  
  
Eiikachi: *frightened* "MEOW!!"  
  
Yusuke: *has cat hair in tweezers, puts cat hair in machine* "Ok, Shizuru, you can leave now. Remember, act sad when you see this clone die ok? And don't tell Kuwabara."  
  
Shizuru: "Like I would. Later." *leaves with Eiikachi*  
  
Machine:* is making funny noises* *all of a sudden a cat appears on the conveyor belt*  
  
Hiei: *falls in love with it* "Oh my god, it's so cute and adorable!" *picks up Eiikachi clone and snuggles it to his cheek* "Who's a cute kitten? You are, yes you are."  
  
'Eiikachi': "Meow."  
  
Hiei: *gasp* "It meowed! It thinks I'm its mother! I feel so special!"  
  
Yusuke: O__O *is very frightened* "Ok, um, Hiei. Put the kitten down, and slowly back away from it."  
  
Hiei: *puts 'Eiikachi' down*  
  
Yusuke: *on walkie-talkie* "Now, zoom in on Kuwabara playing with Eiikachi."  
  
Cameraman: *zooms in*  
  
Kuwabara is playing with the real Eiikachi.  
  
Kuwabara: "Eiikachi, I love you! I love you more than Shizuru, then school, then reiki...even more than...." *his voice drops to a whisper* "...Yukina." *grins* "But you wouldn't tell right?"  
  
Eiikachi: "Meow."  
  
Kuwabara: *gasp* "Good kitty!" *hugs Eiikachi to his chest* "Your such a cute kitty, and your mine, all mine!"  
  
Eiikachi: *a very weak* "Meow."  
  
Kuwabara: *gasps again* "You need food! Don't worry baby, I'll get you food!" *runs into house, leaving door wide open*  
  
Hiei: "Well, that was weird."  
  
Yusuke: "Not as weird as you were with that clone......"  
  
Hiei: "Hn." *on walkie-talkie* "Now's our chance. Switch the cats!"  
  
Random Man: *switches the real Eiikachi with clone Eiikachi. Hands clone to Hiei. Hiei smiles and goes to the front of the van, petting Eiikachi. Random Man sets a bowl of food in the middle of the road, and gets into car. He waits for the cat*  
  
'Eiikachi': *sniffs cat food* "Meow." *walks over to cat food and starts eating it*  
  
Yusuke: *on walkie-talkie* "Now!"  
  
Random Man: *turns on ignition. Blasts radio and starts driving, pretending to be clueless*  
  
Kuwabara: *just walked out of house with cat food* "Eiikachi, Eiikachi. Where are you girl?" *hears rumbling of car. He spots it and the direction it's going* "Eiikachi!" *throws cat food to ground and starts running, but is too slow*  
  
'Eiikachi': "Meow?" *looks at Kuwabara oddly*  
  
Random Man: *whistling, then spots cat* "Holy cheese!" *steps on gas instead of brake...baka*  
  
Kuwabara: *suddenly stopped running* "NO!!!!!!"  
  
*THUMP* *THUMP*  
  
Random Man: *keeps on driving*  
  
Kuwabara: "Eiikachi!" *walks over to his dead cat* *tears are streaming down his face as he holds the limp body in his hands* "You were so small, so young. So pure. Why did you have to go? Why?" *bursts into tears, holding dead kitty close to him*  
  
Yusuke: "You think we should go out now?"  
  
Hiei: "Nah. Wait till Shizuru comes out and puts on her act." *continues petting Eiikachi*  
  
Yusuke: *turns to Hiei in the front seat* "You mean, wait till your done petting KUWABARA'S cat?"  
  
Hiei: *looks at kitty with disgust* "Eww. It's Kuwabara's. Here, you take it." *hands Yusuke Eiikachi and sprays Lysol on his hands* "IT BURNS!"  
  
Shizuru comes out.  
  
Shizuru: *faking* "Oh, my god. Wha..? What happened?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Uh, Sis. Eikachi...she...she was in the street and..she...she" *bursts into more tears*  
  
Shizuru: *pats Kuwabara on the back* "There, there. We could always get another kitty."  
  
Kuwabara: "You don't understand! Eiikachi was special. We were like best friends. And now she's gone. She's never coming back!" *sobs*  
  
Yusuke: "Alright, let's go."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei get out of the van, and walk up to Kuwabara, Yusuke holding the real Eiikachi. Hiei puts a finger to his lips indicating that Shizuru be quiet.  
  
Eiikachi: "Meow."  
  
Kuwabara: "Eiikachi? Hey, girl where are you?"  
  
Yusuke: "Looking for something?" *has another goofy grin on his face, holding out Eiikachi*  
  
Kuwabara: ^__^ *instantly happy* "Eiikachi!" *takes Eiikachi from Yusuke* "I was so worried about you! I thought you died." *jumping around for joy when he suddenly stops* "Wait.....if Eiikachi isn't dead then who was that poor kitty?  
  
Hiei: "Are you that stupid baka? It's a clone! And your on Punk'D which means you got tricked into thinking your cat was dead. We just humiliated you on tv! And give me that cat!" *takes dead cat from Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *his brain is s..l..o...w....l...y processing the information* *lightbulb appears. And Kuwabara stands up, mad* "Urameshi! You..you tricked me?!?!? You made me cry in front of millions of people on tv, when my cat wasn't even dead? That's it, your gonna pay!" *pulls back arm to punch our beloved Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *yawn* "Shotto gun."  
  
Kuwabara: *is hit in numerous places* "Itai!! Shizuru...waaaah!"  
  
Shizuru: "Don't you dare come crying to me you wuss!" *kicks Kuwabara...umm...you know where*  
  
Kuwabara: x__x  
  
Yusuke: "Right and now for a commercial 'cause I gotta find Hiei."  
  
Commercial:  
*shows a man sitting in front of tv*  
Dude on tv: "Are you ugly?"  
*man nods head*  
Dude on tv: "Are you rejected by girls and boys everywhere?"  
*man nods head*  
Dude on tv: "Then come to Special Plastic! We'll give you a  
complete makeover, and whatever, so you'll look hott hott hott!"  
*man runs to 'Special Plastic'*  
*comes out looking like JOSH HARTMAN (oh my god he is soo hott)*  
Josh Hartman look-a-like: "Join Special Plastic today! It worked  
for me!"  
  
Hiei: *Back on set with kitty in his arms* "Urameshi, that was a very odd commercial."  
  
Yusuke: "Arigatoo!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: "So, who's next?" *petting kitty*  
  
Yusuke: *pulls out list* "Botan! We're going to fire Botan!"  
  
Hiei: *suddenly interested* "Fire as in, flame her?" *eager smile on his face*  
  
Yusuke: "No, fire as in she loses her job!"  
  
Hiei: "Oh, about time."  
  
Yusuke: "Yeah, so anyway, we'll have Koenma as one of our crew people, and he'll fire Botan. George, the blue oni, we'll be a camera man, and he'll fake sick so he can catch Botan's temper!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: "Do you hate that ferry onna?"  
  
Yusuke: "No. I just like pranking people!"  
  
Hiei: O__O "Ok, well tune in next time on..."  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: "PUNK'D~ OUR WAY!"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YuYuHakusho, only Hiei on nights and weekends and Yusuke, when we fight Youkai together. ^__^  
  
Baka: stupid person  
  
Shotto gun: roughly-shot gun  
  
Arigatoo: Thanks, thank you  
  
Onna- woman  
  
Oni-devil, ogre, demon (in this case, ogre)  
  
Ok,, I'll keep posting...But I want to reach a total of 100 reviews and up by the time I finish my story. So please review! 


	4. Firing Botan

Chp. 4  
  
Ok, I just checked this after I uploaded the third chapter and I got more reviews! Now to respond! ^__^ P.S. I love you guys! OK, you guys must really love this story. Every 5 minutes is another review!  
  
A random passing Gerudo: nice name! Thanks. I'm glad someone another person appreciates my humor! :hands you a hammer and some Kuwabara stuff: Isn't Gerudo from Gerudo valley in Zelda: Ocarina of Time? I love that game! ^__^  
  
Raiko gotal: yay! I'm cool! But seriously, hasn't Keiko ever gotten so mad at Yusuke that she just has to curse? I know I would. And I'm up to the fourth chapter already! It's just that ff.net takes 24 hours to post! Grr! But I'm glad that all of you love my story! :hands you a I-love-it-when- people-diss-Keiko shirt:  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: OMG! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it. I'm so jealous of you! You have enough money to spend to buy the YuYuHakusho movies on DVD. *pouts* I've seen Poltergeist Report. I love it! Course, it was VHS and not mine, but it was awesome. I liked your idea for Punking Koenma; I might use it along with my plan for him. I'm promising myself that when I'm older with money, I'll buy all the DVD's and mangas, and introduce my kids to anime. And if they don't like it...oh well. I could always stay up late and watch it! ^__^ :hands you YuYuHakusho game for game boy advance: Lucky....:p  
  
A random passing Gerudo: Ok, let's get this straight. You get Hiei on Wednesdays, I get him nights and weekends and Dilandau Kitty gets him every other day. Sound Fair? *caring & sharing from juicy fruit comes on* I like that song! :Hands you a shirt of Hiei's. All black, sleeveless, tight .......: *starts drooling*  
  
'words'-thinking, 'words'- telepathy (jagan eye)  
  
On with Chp. 4!!  
  
*Yusuke & Hiei are back at the studio*  
  
Hiei: "Last time, we pretended to kill Kuwabara's kitty. Instead we killed this one.." *holds kitty in hand* "...and I brought it back to life using Phoenix Down*. I named the kitty Umi, cause it's blue eyes are clear like water!"  
  
Yusuke: -_- "Right. Anyway, this time we're going to have Koenma..."  
  
Koenma: "Yo." *waves hand*  
  
Yusuke: *punches Koenma* "COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT! THIS IS MY SHOW! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO TALK DIRECTLY TO THE CAMERA IS ME & HIEI!" *very mad*  
  
Koenma: "Itai...." x__x  
  
Yusuke: *coughs, fixes hair with more gel* "As I was saying, we're going to have Koenma fire Botan. Knowing Botan, she loves her job and she has a quick temper. Not a good combination. Hiei and me will be hiding in Koenma's secret office, and George, the blue oni will be the cameraman. So, on to Reikai!"  
  
Koenma: *wakes up, opens portal* "Let's go."  
  
Yusuke: "Come on Hiei." *grabs Hiei, causing him to drop Umi*  
  
Hiei: "Umi! Noooo!!!!"  
  
*portal closes*  
  
*portal opens again, and they all fall out*  
  
Koenma: "Itai! Yusuke and Hiei, you're crushing me!"  
  
Yusuke & Hiei: "Gomen."  
  
Koenma: "If you'll excuse me, I have to go fire someone." *walks out of secret door and to desk*  
  
Yusuke: "I don't know when he's scarier, in human form or in toddler form.....Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: *sobs* "Umi!!!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Yusuke: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S JUST A STUPID KITTEN!" *whacks Hiei again*  
  
Hiei: "You're right. I'll stop now."  
  
Koenma walks over to his desk and sits down. He presses the intercom button and speaks into it.  
  
Koenma: "Hinageshi, bring Botan to me please."  
  
Hinageshi walks in, Botan following close by. Hinageshi and Botan bow, and Hinageshi leaves. Botan speaks up out of curiosity.  
  
Botan: "What is it Koenma sir?"  
  
Koenma: "First, stop calling me Sir. You no longer work for."  
  
Botan: "NANI!?? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BE FIRED!?!?!"  
  
Yusuke: *on walkie-talkie* "George , did you get that shot of Botan yelling?"  
  
George: *on walkie-talkie* "Yes."  
  
Hiei: *on walkie-talkie* "Good, now close-in on Koenma while he rants about Botan's bad conduct."  
  
George: *zooms in*  
  
Koenma: "Well let's see. Usually, you're supposed to bring spirits to Reikai. You've failed to do that numerous times, as you have countlessly helped Yusuke without my permission. And because you don't bring spirits, that adds to extra work for Ayame and Hinageshi."  
  
Botan: "SO! IT'S NOT LIKE AYAME AND HINAGESHI DO ANYTHING ANYWAYS! AND EVERY TIME I HELP YUSUKE, IT'S BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TO!"  
  
Koenma: "True. But when you had work to do, you'd run off and go 'chill' with Yusuke. And don't think I don't know about your little make-out sessions."  
  
Yusuke: *in secret room* 'Keiko's going to kill me.'  
  
Hiei: 'You do realize I can read your mind with my Jagan eye.'  
  
Yusuke: *turns to Hiei* "Then don't!"  
  
Botan: "Koenma, what do you mean? I don't...do that. He has Keiko, plus it's not possible cause I'm dead and no one else sees me and my body's not real."  
  
Koenma: "Sorry. I know you don't. I saw that from a soap opera and I wanted to see the effects in real life!" ^__^  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Hiei: *whispers* "So, if you didn't make-out with Botan, what is Keiko going to kill you for?"  
  
Yusuke: "I was supposed to take her to the movies today..." ^__^-  
  
Hiei: *anime fall*  
  
Koenma: *cough* "Anyways, your also fired, because your work is not efficient. You only bring in about one spirit a day, when there's thousand of people dying in natural disasters in Amerika, Ningenkai."  
  
Botan: "THAT'S NOT MY JOB ANYMORE! YOU ASSIGNED ME TO ASSIST THE REIKAI TANTEI!" *punches Koenma's desk*  
  
Koenma: "Woah! Botan please, control yourself! Now, since your fired, just fill out this release papers."  
  
Botan: *really, really mad* "I'M NOT GOING TO FILL OUT PAPERS, WHEN I'M NOT QUITTING!" *her oar appears*  
  
Koenma: *scared* "Botan what are you going to do with that oar?"  
  
Botan: "I'm going to break your big fat head!" *walks towards Koenma, evil look in her eyes*  
  
Koenma: O__O "Uh..Botan..I really..don't think that that's possible..."  
  
Botan: *stops walking* "Your right." *puts oar away, pulls out metal bat* "This will work!"  
  
Koenma: "Botan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* x__x  
  
Yusuke: "Should we go now?"  
  
Hiei: *is laughing* "Go Botan! Hit him harder!"  
  
Yusuke: *stares* "You do realize, that if he ids, he won't assign us on missions where you get to kill random youkai."  
  
Hiei: *stops laughing* *pouts* "Oh, alright."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei leave the secret room. Yusuke grabs Botan's hand as she's about to hit Koenma again.  
  
Yusuke: "You know, I think he's had enough."  
  
Botan: *gasp* "Yusuke!"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Yusuke: "ITAI! DAMN ONNA! WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS GET HIT!"  
  
Botan: "I'm not a baka! I've been watching Punk'D. I've only seen the first episode, but still, I can't believe you! You actually made me believe I was fired, and now I beat up Lord Koenma!"  
  
Koenma: *gets up* "Actually, we predicted that you would whack me, so I wore a helmet under my hat."  
  
Hiei: *starts laughing* "Botan, we Punk'D you good!"  
  
Everyone: *starts laughing*  
  
George: *points camera at himself, smiles* "And now for commercials"  
  
Commercial:  
  
Orange Whale & Blonde Lady with Juicy Fruit:  
"Sharing and Caring it can be fun, I'll share with you when I have none..." *Whale steals Juicy fruit from Lady, walks off set* "There's nothing better than sharing under the sun..." *Lady chases whale* "Sharing and Caring it can be...fun." *Lady slams into Whale. Juicy Fruit appears*  
Announcer: Juicy Fruit. So good, you can't resist.  
*shows lady hitting whale with his fin*  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei are back in the studio*  
  
Hiei: *still laughing* "I haven't laughed so hard since......."  
  
Yusuke: "Ever?"  
  
Hiei: "Precisely."  
  
Yusuke: "Yeah, anyway we just Punk'D Botan. Luckily, she's not actually fired for whacking Koenma. Next on our list is..." *searches pocket for list* "Kuso! It's not there."  
  
Hiei: *spots Umi eating paper.* "Baka neko. Give that paper back!"  
  
Umi: *spots Hiei with his katana drawn. It's eyes grow wide in fear* "Meow!"  
  
Hiei: *chases after Umi*  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* "Right. Well, next time on Punk'D, Koenma gets loads of paperwork and Ayame, one of his guides of the River Styx, that he has a crush on, rejects him. Should be interesting. Hiei, forget that damn paper!  
  
Hiei: "Yurushi e ano neko?"  
  
Yusuke: "IIE!"  
  
Hiei: "Fine." *sniff*  
  
Yusuke & Hiei: "See you next time on Punk'D, our way!" *waves goodbye*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. Only Hiei on nights and weekends, Yusuke when we fight Youkai, and Jin to help me learn to fly! Oh yeah, and I own a Japanese Dictionary!  
  
*Phoenix Down is from Final Fantasy (don't own, except for the characters I create in Crystal Chronicles, which is Maki, Kyo and Ayame)  
  
Umi- sea, ocean  
  
Itai- Ouch!  
  
Oni- devil, demon, ogre (ogre in this case)  
  
Reikai- Spirit World  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Nani- What?  
  
Amerika- America  
  
Ningenkai- Human World  
  
Reikai Rantei- Spirit World Detective  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Onna- woman  
  
Baka- stupid person, etc.  
  
Kuso- Damn!  
  
Baka neko– stupid cat (neko)  
  
Katana- sword  
  
Yurushi e ano neko?- (roughly) Permission to kill the cat?  
  
Iie- no  
  
Like I said before...I'm aiming for 100+ reviews by the end of my story. I'll keep updating! Arigatoo Gozaimasu ~ Gabby 


	5. Rejecting Koenma

Chp. 5  
  
I swear you guys must love me or something. I keep getting reviews. Maybe I will reach 100+! I already have 30+! I swear to Kami, I love you guys. You make me feel really good about my writing. Now, to respond:  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: Thanks for your review. And yes, you can have Hiei on Mondays. Isn't it great to share an awesome hott bishie? :hands you Hiei's other suitcase:  
  
Kylarkallana: Who would've guessed? (omg that's a quote from Yusuke in the first episode!) Anyways, Hiei obviously loves kittens. Why? Cause I told him to! I'm glad you like your Hiei plushie: hands you a Hiei plushie complete with Eiikachi plushie:  
  
Kylarkallana: Yes, well, I believe that expressing his love for kittens has gotten something off his chest. Now he's not completely emotionless! :hands you a Punk'D shirt with Yusuke, Hiei and Eiikachi on it:  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: You don't have to review for every chapter. Thanks! I love encouragement! :hands you a pack of YuYuHakusho Trading Cards:  
  
A random passing Gerudo: I love that game! It's proven that whacking Kuwabara helps you calm down, or release anger. Hee hee. Anyway, I'm glad you like the shirt! ;) :hands you another one of Hiei's shirts:  
  
Raiko gotal: Thanks! But, someone has to be nice to Kuwabara sometime. You can't always hate him. I mean, at least give him credit for being loyal. :hands you a hammer and Kuwabara doll:  
  
Raiko gotal: I can't believe it! You called me cool! I feel special! You're cool too. Everybody who reviews for my story is cool. :hands you a I'm Cool t-shirt, with Yusuke on the back:  
  
Another-Dream-Taken: It's ok. I've always wanted Botan to beat up Koenma. It seems right doesn't it? :hands you a special poster- Yoko & Kurama are on it, and the poster takes a picture of you and puts it on the poster. Now you have Yoko & Kurama surrounding you! Ooooooo:  
  
Sumi101: Don't worry! I won't kill you if you miss a chapter! Anyway, yes I think Ayame has black hair. I haven't seen any episodes of her, but I got the info. off of www.reikitantei.net. Very useful site! :hands you a Umi plushie:  
  
Youkoforever: But I resurrected the clone! : Hands you Youko Kurama..He was in my closet, gift-wrapped for you:  
  
Youkoforever: Don't worry! They obviously will get Punk'D themselves. Or else it's no fun! :hands you a youko plushie:  
  
Alexis+ Yusuke+ Chrystal: I can't say all that stuff! But you are a cool friend. And we all now you chill with Yusuke, and that you inherited Suzaku's powers. I can't put you o the show. That would kill my purpose! Sorry Chrystal. Ë__Ë ;hands you Yusuke, gift-wrapped:  
  
On with Chp.5!  
  
Yusuke: "Poor Koenma. Maybe Botan whacking him should've been his Punk'D prank."  
  
Hiei: "Iie! We must torture the akambo!"  
  
Yusuke: "Alright, jeez. Hold onto your kitty."  
  
Hiei: *glares* "I gave it to Yukina. My obsession with cats is over."  
  
Yusuke: "Ok......... Like I was saying, today we shall Punk Koenma. Our original idea was to have Ayame reject Koenma. And he has like, loved her for his 700 years of life. But, thanks to a fan mail by Hiei's Dragon Girl, we will also give him loads of paperwork." *starts laughing evilly* "Hey, Hiei, you have a secret admirer. Oh yeah, and according to your agenda, you have a date."  
  
Hiei: "WHO SAID YOU COULD LOOK IN MY AGENDA!?!?!" *trying to tower over Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *laughing* "Awe, does wittle Hiei have a crush on a ningen?"  
  
Hiei: *blushing* "Don't talk! Your in love with Keiko!"  
  
Yusuke: *about to punch Hiei* "Can we just get on with Punking Koenma?"  
  
Hiei: "Woah! Someone's a bit sensitive. Are you trying to protect your wittle koibito?"  
  
Yusuke: "YOUR DEAD!" *punches Hiei*  
  
*Anime fight cloud appears, both bishonens jump in*  
  
*Ayame appears*  
  
Ayame: "The portal is open. You will be led to Botan's chamber, because the secret office is being renovated."  
  
*Anime fight cloud disappears, Yusuke victorious* *  
  
Yusuke: "Renovated? For what?"  
  
Ayame: *sighs* "Who knows? He muttered something about a love seat..."  
  
Yusuke: "Love seat? You mean one of those small couches fro two people?"  
  
Ayame: "Yeah, now let's go. The portal's going to close."  
  
Hiei: *conscious again* "Where is it?"  
  
Ayame: "Behind you." *pushes the bishies into portal, and then steps in*  
  
*2 minutes later, Yusuke and Hiei fall on Botan's bed*  
  
Yusuke: "Hey! Where's Ayame?" *looks around room*  
  
Hiei: "She went to go hand Koenma all of his extra paperwork. Remember?"  
  
Yusuke: *slaps forehead* "Oh yeah! Hiei, turn on the monitors."  
  
*monitors turn on. Ayame is bringing Koenma his paperwork*  
  
Koenma: "NANI!?!?! MORE PAPERWORK!?!?"  
  
Ayame: "Yes, Lord Koenma. Oh, and your father, King Enma, said to actually read the papers before you stamp them." *places very large pile of paperwork on Koenma's desk*  
  
Koenma: *looks down at desk* "You may leave now."  
  
*Ayame leaves. Koenma starts stamping the papers, having nothing else to do. However, he stops, puts the stamp down and presses the intercom button*  
  
Koenma: "Ayame, I'd like to have a word with you." *Koenma changes into his teenage form, but this time, it's without the pacifier*  
  
*Ayame, walks in*  
  
Ayame: *gasp* "Lord, Koenma!" *bows* "Why do you humble me with your teenage state?" *secretly smiling to herself*  
  
Koenma: "Are you ready for commitment?"  
  
Ayame: *confused* "Commitment to what exactly, Koenma Sir?"  
  
Koenma: "Marriage, perhaps. Are you ready to settle down with a handsome, intelligent man, who could be your perfect husband?"  
  
Ayame: *blank look on face* "Um, I haven't really found the perfect husband."  
  
Koenma: "You haven't? Well here, put this blindfold on."  
  
Yusuke: "Where's he taking her? This monitor sucks! You can't turn the camera!" *starts kicking monitor*  
  
Hiei: *clicks remote control monitor changes to where Koenma & Ayame are*  
  
Yusuke: "Oh. Let's keep watching." ^__^  
  
*Koenma leads a blindfolded Ayame into the newly renovated secret room. Removes blindfold*  
  
Ayame: *gasp* "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Koenma: *gets down on one knee* "Ayame, will you marry me?"  
  
Ayame: "..........................."  
  
Yusuke: *laughing hysterical* "He....proposed...oh...my...god!"  
  
Hiei: *At least he has the guts to..."  
  
Yusuke: *glares at Hiei* "You are so dead when we get back."  
  
Koenma: "Well? I'm waiting." *taps foot impatiently like Reese Witherspoon*  
  
Ayame: *thinking for a moment* "Iie."  
  
Koenma: "NANI?!?!?"  
  
Ayame: "Iie."  
  
Koenma: "No, I heard you, but I'm shocked. Doushite?"  
  
Ayame: "You want a list?" *puts hands on hips*  
  
Koenma: --_-- *tears* "You know, I really did like you..."  
  
Ayame: "Don't start. Everyday it's Ayame this, Ayame that, Ayame stay after work so we can talk.. Ayame, Ayame, AYAME! GO BOTHER SOME OTHER GUIDE OF THE RIVER STYX!" *walks out of room, and into Botan's room*  
  
Yusuke: "Well?"  
  
Ayame: "He's so gullible. I wouldn't want to marry him even if he asked me for real. He's such a baby!" *opens portal to Ningenkai* "You guys have to go back now. Botan's off her shift."  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei land in studio*  
  
Hiei: "Be back after commercial."  
  
Commercial:  
  
"We interrupt this program to tell you this. YUYUHAKUSHO HAS BEEN MOVED TO SATURDAYS FROM 7 TO 11PM! WRITE COMPLAINT LETTERS TO TOONAMI!!!!! IF YOU HAVE TOONAMI'S ADDRESS, PLEASE, SEND IT TO ME. THAT'S ALL!"  
  
*Back at studio*  
  
Yusuke: "You think we should tell him he's been Punk'D?" *watching monitors*  
  
Hiei: "No. It's nice to see Lord Akambo wallow in self-pity."  
  
Yusuke: "But he's actually reading the paperwork before he stamps it!"  
  
Hiei: "Put him in an a-s-s-i-l-e-m."  
  
Kuwabara: "Those places are scary."  
  
Yusuke: *punches Kuwabara unconscious* "Must've been a breach in security."  
  
Hiei: *stares at Yusuke* "You just said an intelligent sentence." O__O  
  
Yusuke: *is washing mouth out with soap* "Ewwww! This stuff is nasty."  
  
Hiei: "Right, next on our list is..." *pauses, reads list* "...YUKINA?!?! What for?"  
  
Yusuke: "We're going to tell her that we found her brother!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: "Urameshi, you're not serious are you?"  
  
Yusuke: "Why not?"  
  
Hiei: "Because...uh...um...well..she..can't..and...I..." *stuttering*  
  
Yusuke: *slaps Hiei on the back* "Relax! True, it's a bit harsh, but she'll recover." *looks at watch* "Time to go! See you next time on Punk'D Yusuke & Hiei's way!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. Only Yusuke to fight youkai with, Hiei on weekends and Jin to teach me how to fly! And Chrystal has inherited Suzaku's lightning powers.  
  
Kami: God  
  
Iie: No  
  
Akambo: baby  
  
Ningen: human being  
  
Koibito: girlfriend/boyfriend/lover  
  
Bishonens: beautiful young boys  
  
Nani: what?  
  
Doushite: Why?  
  
Ningenkai: Human World  
  
*Yusuke is an S class half-demon...so of course he can beat up Hiei!  
  
Remember, I'm trying to reach 100 reviews by the time I'm done. Also, I want to reach 50+ reviews for my other story: Doushite Kuwabara? Doushite? 


	6. Tricking Yukina

Chp. 6  
  
You love me, you really love me! :cries: I now have 43 reviews! I tried to do some math, so if I have like 11 chapters, and 10 reviews each chapter (not that I'm limiting it) I'll have over 100 reviews! Yay! Now to respond to my oh-so-loyal-reviewers!  
  
Kylarkallana: Yes, Koenma IS irritating. More paperwork and rejection! Bwa ha ha ha ha! :hands you a tape of Koenma crying over his rejection: I had Yusuke make a copy of that! ^__^  
  
Another-Dream-Taken: I seriously love you! You've reviewed for almost all of my stories and I'm on your favorite author list! :hugs you really, hard then cries: It's so wonderful to know that my work is appreciated. :steals Youko Kurama from Youkoforever and gives him to you: You deserve it!  
  
Kei=Hao=Asakura: Wow! Someone new. Thanks for your review! I'm like super glad you like my story! :hands you Hao Asakura and a Punk'D t-shirt:  
  
A random passing Gerudo: I'm sorry! I have to prank Yukina! Besides, what actually happens is a surprise! I think you'll like it. :gives you a Hiroseki stone...no I didn't force it out of her!:  
  
Sumi101: Yeah, cartoon network does suck. But, my commercial has good news! *does a happy dance* Besides, there's gonna be a new anime called Ravemaster. Yay!, Thnaks for the info. Sean! :hands you Yusuke:  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: I don't know what to say...:hands you a Yukina plushie:  
  
Samurai Girl Sakura: Why thank you! I'm glad you find it funny. I find your Hidden Truth stories really good. You actually take the initiative to talk about these issues. High five! :gives you a Hiei's katana:  
  
Kistune: Oh trust me, Hiei and Yusuke will get Punk'D. Just because he has a jagan eye doesn't mean he can sense everything!  
  
On with Chp. 6!  
  
Yusuke: *listening to some music*  
  
Hiei: *cough* "Tantei, we have a show to do....."  
  
Yusuke: *singing* "In the club lookin' so conspicuous, and roar, these women all on the prowl...." *spots camera and yanks off headphones* "Sorry about that. Last time on Punk'D we gave Koenma loads of paperwork and had Ayame reject his marriage proposal!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: "And this time, we're going to Punk Yukina...unfortunately."  
  
Yusuke: "Due to a complaint, we're also gonna say that we found her brother, but he died. So with the help of Botan..."  
  
Botan: *appears out of nowhere* "Hello! Botan here!"  
  
Yusuke: --_-- *angry* "Damn onna! Will you stop doing that?"  
  
Botan: *cowers in corner*  
  
Yusuke: *calms down and fixes hair with gel* "Anyway, Hiei, will be playing Yukina's brother, even though he really is. But, Yukina will never see Hiei's face due to his 'death' and therefore never really know who he is."  
  
Hiei: "Even if I am cold-hearted, that is to cruel. I do not want to see my twin sister suffer!"  
  
Botan: "He's right Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke: "BOTAN, JUST GO DO YOUR JOB!" *turns to camera* "We'll be at the wake and there will be hidden cameras. See you there!"  
  
*Botan is going to get Yukina. She's dressed in a black kimono, and has a hat with a veil covering her face. She appears at Genkai's and Yukina answers the door.*  
  
Yukina: *shocked* "Botan! What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
Botan: *shedding tears* "Yukina, we found your brother. Unfortunately...." *gulp*  
  
Yukina: "Botan, is he...."  
  
Botan: *crying for real now* "We're holding a wake for him. I'll take you there once you're ready."  
  
Yukina: "Oh...ok. I'll be back soon."  
  
*Yukina goes back into Genkai's. She slowly changes into a black kimono, all the while trying to hold back tears. She then goes outside and Botan takes her to the wake at Kurama's house.*  
  
Botan: "We're here. He's inside the coffin."  
  
Yukina: *dead silent, nods her head*  
  
Botan: "Come on, I'll lead you in."  
  
*Botan leads Yukina in. Everyone else is there, and Yukina's 'brother's' coffin is n the middle. The body is shown except for the head. It's decorated with his weapons nad his precious tear gem is on a necklace of pure gold.*  
  
Yukina: *walks up to coffin and kneels* "Why is his head not shown?"  
  
Yusuke: *appears* "Well, when we found him his head was blown up. So, that part of the coffin is closed for decency." *he kneels next to Yukina and notices tears begin to form.* "Yukian, it's ok. Namida o nagasu."  
  
Yukina: *is crying* "I never got to..." *sob* "...see his face."  
  
Keiko: *comes over and pats Yukina on the back* "Yukina, he loved you dearly. He was a good man. But he believed that his life was too...un-pure, so he decided not to reveal himself to you."  
  
Kurama: *whispers to Yusuke* "How'd she know that?"  
  
Yusuke: "I have no idea."  
  
Yukina: "I wish I knew who he was. How I would have longed to hold him in my arms, and forgive him for all his wrong-doings."  
  
Hiei: *in coffin- sheds a tear, leg starts to twitch*  
  
Yukina: *spots moving leg* "He's still alive! His...leg...it's...it's....." *faints*  
  
Kuwabara: "Holy cheese! She's right!" *spots Yukina passed out on floor* "Yukina! My love!" *rushes to her aid* "Wake up my darling!" *sob, sob*  
  
Hiei: *gets out of coffin. He has a shocked look on his face. He looks at her and sheds more Hiroseki stones- in black.*  
  
Kurama: "Hiei! Hiei what's wrong?"  
  
Hiei: *sobbing* "She would have..."*sob*"...actually accepted me for who...I..."*hiccup*"...was." *cries into Kurama's shoulder*  
  
Kurama: *pats Hiei on the back* "Daijobu, Hiei, daijobu."  
  
Keiko: *lip quivers*  
  
Yusuke: *spots Keiko* "Keiko what's wrong?"  
  
Keiko: "It's so sad. YUSUKE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BIG JERK! IF YOU HADN'T DECIDED TO DO THIS PUK'D YUKINA WOULD'VE BEEN HAPPY!" *is about to slap Yusuke but doesn't*  
  
Hiei: *stops crying, kneels next to Yukina* "Yukina, wake up. I...I have something to tell you."  
  
Yukina: *opens her eyes* "HIEI! I'm so happy to see you!" *starts crying onto his shoulder*  
  
Hiei: *alarmed* "Yukina, what's wrong?"  
  
Yukina: *points to the now empty coffin* "My...my brother died Hiei. I...I was wondering if you could be my brother." *looks at him with big eyes full of hope*  
  
Hiei: *smiles* "Yukina, I...I am your brother." *hugs her*  
  
Keiko & Botan: *bursts into tears* "It's so sad!" *wipes eyes with tissues*  
  
Yusuke: *turns to cameraman* "Now, for commercials."  
  
Commercial:  
  
*Yusuke is dancing. He's very happy. He spots the camera & walks to it* "YUYUHAKUSHO IS BACK ON CARTOON NETWORK! OH YEAH! 10:3O PM ON SATURDAY, STARTING APRIL 17TH. ONLY ON TOONAMI!" *goes back to dancing*  
  
*Back in studio*  
  
Yusuke:*disappointed* "Well, things didn't go as planned. But, Kuwabara had a fit because he knew that he would never be able to marry Yukina since she's Hiei's sister!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: *still hugging Yukina* "I'm kind of glad we didn't Punk Yukina. Now I got something off my chest."  
  
Yukina: ^__^  
  
Yusuke: "Yes, alls well that ends well or so people say. Next time on Punk'D, we shall Punk Kurama! Bwa ha ha! I'm so sorry, but if we don't Punk him, this show would not be complete."  
  
Cameraman: "Your off air in 5...4...3..."  
  
Hiei, Yusuke & Yukina: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON PUNK'D!"  
  
That really didn't go as planned. Oh well. Disclaimer is as before. I have an idea for Punking Kurama. It's a surprise so I can't tell you. You can flame me if you want. Juts as long as I get 100+ reviews by the time I'm done! ^__^  
  
Tantei: detective  
  
Onna: woman  
  
Namida o nagasu: shed tears  
  
Daijobu: all right  
  
Please, my loyal reviewers, stay with me! I need 100+ reviews by the time I'm done. If you have any friends who like fan fiction humor, please tell them about this story. I also want just 50 reviews for the following stories in progress: Doushite Kuwabara? Doushite?, Skillet Cherry Crumble (25+ reviews) and Shinwa ni tsuite Reikai Tantei. Please! Lotz of lovez~ Gabby  
  
P.S. I was on this website for YYH, doing research so I can expand my knowledge, and they compared pictures of the characters at different times. OMG! HIEI & YUSUKE LOOK ADORABLE AT THE END OF THE SERIES, BUT KURAMA LOOKS A LITTLE STRANGE. I'LL FIND THE SITE AND POST IT NEXT CHAPPIE, I PROMISE! 


	7. Toying with Kurama

Yay! 59 reviews! I love you guys! Come on Hoshi, let's respond to my loyal reviewers!  
  
Dancer of Falling Rain: Yay! You think it's funny! *hugs dancer of falling rain*: Gives you a poster of the Punk'D cast:  
  
Kylarkallana: Yes, it was a happy ending. I've been reading your stories. Very good, they are. A horrible cliffie? *sniff, sniff* I'm hurt. And Yusuke is not a jerk! Don't make fun of my best friend! :hands you a Hiei plushie:  
  
Hiei fangirl: Only the 3rd chapter? Sniff, sniff, I'm hurt. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! :hands you an Umi plushie:  
  
A random passing Gerudo: It was Yukina's. She gave it to me. She said, "Give it to your future husband." I'M SAVING IT FOR YUSUKE! ^__^ :hands you a Yusuke plushie:  
  
Another-Dream-Taken: Oooo! Vegas! Yay! You like my stuff! :Hugs Another- Dream-Taken. I won't hurt Kurama that much...:snickers: :hands you a Kurama keychain:  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: Yes, it was cute. I could do a lot of things to Kurama. Of course, that would put Hiei and Yusuke in danger.  
  
Psychocatgurl: Thank you for your review! You're so enthusiastic! This is like my first successful story. :hugs psychocatgurl: :hands you a Hiei keychain:  
  
Tesina Gela Gardner: Tessie! :hugs Tessie: Of course I remember you! I love your stories. They are so adorable. :gives Tessie a hugging Botan & Kurama plushie:  
  
Kurama's loving wife: *gasp* MR. SNUGGLES! Um...I really don't believe that Yukina and Kuwabara have a kid. She's so innocent, that they didn't! Hiei will kill Kuwabara either way! Anyway, thank you. I'm glad you like my fic. Take Kurama if you want. I don't own him. :hands you Kurama:  
  
Wolf: Thank you! I can't believe all you people love my story! :hands you a Kurama plushie:  
  
Sumi101: Awesome! Where'd you see Ravemaster? You tell 'em! :gives you a Yusuke keychain:  
  
Youkoforever: Like I said, I don't have control over who wants Youko or Kurama. Go steal him. Thanks for the compliment Yumi.  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: I was wondering where you went. I might do Rinku, but my next person is Shizuru, so that'll have to wait. But it's a funny idea. :hands you a stolen Rinku yo-yo. Walks away whistling:  
  
Ryujoobachi: Heh. Thanks. I'm glad you found it funny. :hands you a katana:  
  
Sai; A lot of people have been asking for the site. It's on my profile. God, Yusuke looks hott! Sorry. But thanks for your review and I promise to continue. :hands you a Punk'D poster:  
  
Kurama's Purple Rose: It' kind of sad really. The ending is funny, when Kurama gets mad. :hands you a Kurama plushie:  
  
On with Chp.7! Also, I'm going to post the link on my profile... ok?  
  
*Yukina appears on stage*  
  
Yukina: "Um, Hiei? Yusuke? Where are you guys?"  
  
*You see flashes of green and black duck under the table. Seconds later, crazy otaku-girls run by. They stop with tears in their eyes. *  
  
Crazy otaku-girl 1: "Where's our beloved Yusuke?" *cries*  
  
Yukina: --_-- *sweatdrop*  
  
Crazy otaku-girl 2: *points to Yukina* "Do YOU know where they are?"  
  
Yukina: "They ran outside! Quick, hurry!"  
  
*Crazy otaku-girls run outside, screaming. Yusuke and Hiei came out from under the table. *  
  
Hiei: "Arigatoo, Yukina."  
  
Yukina: *acting ghetto * "Anytime bro!"  
  
Audience: 0__0  
  
Yusuke: "Anyway, we are going to Punk Kurama today. Finally!"  
  
Hiei: "Hn."  
  
Yukina: "Are you going to severely hurt him?"  
  
Yusuke: "Physically, no. Emotionally, yes." ^__^  
  
Hiei: "You just said another smart word." *smacks Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: "ITAI! Anyway, Hiei remember when we had to rescue Botan from Yakumo, and like beat the crap out of those five youkai slaves of his?"  
  
Hiei: "Yes. Your point is?"  
  
Yusuke: "Well, Yakumo had some youkai slave who was an illusionist. He pretended to be Kuronue, Youko's friend, and he was toying with Kurama. Then Kurama saw through the illusion and killed the guy with those spiked stalks. We're going to toy with Kurama today, using the real Kuronue!" ^__^  
  
Hiei: *backs away from Yusuke slowly* "Do you want to get us killed Tantei?"  
  
Yusuke: "Don't worry. Kurama will never know it was us. Botan brought Kuronue back to life a minute ago, and he's headed towards Kurama's house. Luckily, there are cameras there, so we'll be safe in our studio!"  
  
Hiei: And you really believe that is going to work?"  
  
Yusuke: "Yep! Now let's watch!" ^__^ *turns on monitors*  
  
*In Kurama's house*  
  
Kurama: *is studying* "So, the tangent of a triangle is... which equals... what?" *hears somebody rummaging through his refrigerator, goes downstairs* "Okasan?"  
  
*The somebody turns around*  
  
Kurama: *gasp * "KURONUE? BUT...I...AND..YOU..AND...500..AGO..." *stuttering*  
  
Kuronue: "Yes, I'm back. And I've come for revenge! Bwa ha ha!" *laughing evilly*  
  
Kurama: "NO! YOU'RE AN ILLUSION! KURONUE WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"  
  
Kuronue: "Really?" *picks up frying pan and whacks Kurama*  
  
Kurama: @__@  
  
Kuronue: "Ha ha ha! That's what you get for leaving me out there to die, you traitor!"  
  
~FLASHBACK~*  
  
Youko: "Kuronue!" *runs to weakened Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue: *cough, cough * "Youko, save yourself." *cough *  
  
Youko: "NO! I CANNOT LEAVE YOU! YOU MUST SURVIVE!" *tries to help Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue: "IIE! I'LL BE ALLRIGHT! JUST GO AND SAVE YOURSELF!"  
  
Youko: *whispers, tears at eyes* "Kuronue."  
  
Kuronue: "GO!"  
  
Youko: *runs into forest, never to see Kuronue again*  
  
~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~*  
  
Kurama: *is damaged* "Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
'Fake' Kuronue: "Now, Kurama, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" *appears out of mist*  
  
Kurama: *gasp* "Kuronue!"  
  
'Fake' Kuronue: "Yes I am alive. But I was very weak after you left me. Traitor!" *hids in mist* *Pendulums are swinging around, attacking Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *dodges pendulum* *attacks with rose whip* "Why are you doing this Kuronue?"  
  
'Fake' Kuronue: *lands on pendulum* "For revenge, Kurama. Revenge. You left me to die!"  
  
Kurama: *has flashback* "No! Kuronue told me to leave, to save myself. You aren't the real Kuronue!" *attacks blindly with his rose whip, hits 'fake' Kuronue*  
  
'Fake' Kuronue: *hiding in mist, in mid-air* "Now, you die!" *falls down to attack*  
  
Kurama: "NEVER!" *slams rose whip into ground. Huge, thorn stalks appear, shooting up into the air. Blood splatters as the 'fake' Kuronue falls onto one of the spikes*  
  
'Fake' Kurama: *faintly* "Kur...am...a." *dies*  
  
Kurama: *falls to ground, wounded* "Never toy with me."  
  
Yusuke: "KURAMA!" *runs over to Kurama* "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Kurama: "I'm wounded, but let's keep going."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
Kurama: *wakes up* "YOU'RE THE DEAD ILLUSIONIST!"  
  
Kuronue: "No, I am the real Kuronue. And I'm taking revenge!" *a mist appears and the hidden Kuronue takes out his pendulum*  
  
Kurama: "GOD DAMMNIT! ROSE WHIP!" *rose whip lashes out, destroying everything in the house. It hits Kuronue, but doesn't damage him, only makes the mist disappear.*  
  
Kuronue: I told you Kurama, I am the real Kuronue. You have no other techniques to pull on me. Now die!" *raises pendulum over head*  
  
Kurama: 'Shit, he's right. There... there's no way I could beta him. He's dead. I...I lost. But how?'  
  
Kuronue: *starts laughing, drops the pendulum*  
  
Kurama: "Huh? What's so funny Kuronue?"  
  
*Yusuke, Hiei and Yukina appear in doorway*  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina & Kuronue: 'YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D KURAMA!" *all fall on floor laughing*  
  
Kurama: *starts shaking violently*  
  
Yusuke: *sweatdrop* "Uh-oh." *backs away*  
  
Kurama: *pulls out rose whip* "YUSUKE!" *chases after Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *running and crying* "WHY ME?"  
  
Hiei: "Commercial time."  
  
COMMERCIAL:  
  
Annnouncer: "You know I don't think anybody watches these commercials. Right Yukina?" Yukina: Right. And they are so important. Shirtless bishies, news updates. If you don't watch them, you might never see the finale. So watch the PUNK'D commercials.  
  
*Back at studio *  
  
Yusuke: "Thank Kami. His mom came home so he had to fix up the house. I'm saved for now."  
  
Yukina: "So who is next?"  
  
Hiei: "Shizuru. First, the general store runs out of cigarettes, and then Sakyou haunts her dreams. Oooo scary."  
  
Yusuke: "You sound enthusiastic."  
  
Hiei: "Hn."  
  
Yukina: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON PUNK'D!" ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I own Hoshi, Ayako and a Yusuke Keychain!  
  
*I've seen the second movie, a year ago. My memory on the flashbacks isn't so great, so either it's a bit exagerated or it's wrong dialogue. Sorry!  
  
Arigatoo- Thanks  
  
Itai- Ouch!  
  
Tantei- Detective  
  
Okasan- Mother  
  
Iie- No  
  
Please, please, please review! I really want 100+ reviews for this story. Also, read my other stories and review. They all have limits. It's not like I want 200 for each. Please! Bye, love you!  
  
~Hoshi 


	8. No Smoking for You, Shizuru!

Omg! 69 reviews already!!! I love you guys! Hoshi, it's time to respond!  
  
Dancer of Falling Rain: You're a bit over-enthusiastic. I like it! So what do you love? The story or the poster? ;) :hands you a Yusuke plushie:  
  
Samurai Girl Sakura: I'm glad you think so. After Shizuru, I'm doing Genkai. That's my original order. I will do Shishiwakumaru though and Rinku, because you and another reviewer asked. :hands you a youkai Yusuke poster:  
  
Sumi101: I hope the key chain didn't hurt your eye! I can't believe your mom had to yell at you. Scary! :hands you a Hiei key chain:  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: Arigatoo! You're ideas are good. I might do a second series hint hint where I Punk people on request. Does that sound good? :gives you a Shizuru poster:  
  
Psychocatgal: My story makes you happy? OMG! That's amazing I'm super glad you love my story! Thanks for the marrying Yusuke wish....that would be so awesome! :sigh: :hands you a YYH 2nd movie poster:  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: Don't hurt yourself on sugar rush. Thank you for your review! You've been very faithful! :hands you a Kurama key chain:  
  
Hiei's Dragon Girl: You reviewed again...uh.....yay! Bringing Kuronue back from the dead was a good idea though, right? :hands you a Koenma key chain:  
  
Bri-chan: Yay! I got plushies! :hugs plushies: Thanks for your review. You sounded really hyper. I'm going to do a second season where I Punk people on request...so don't worry! :hands you a Koenma key chain:  
  
A random passing Gerudo: If you took away her cigarettes, she'd pound you. Heh This Punk'D is gonna be really good. :hands you a Hiei key chain:  
  
Firedragongirl: :is scared: You sound angry. Did I do something wrong? I know I don't own anybody I'm just joking. Heh. I'm glad you watch the commercials though. I couldn't find the Yumi & Soumi thing. Gomen. :hands you a YYH towel:  
  
Midnight Fire Fox: :Hoshi hugs you: Thanks for you review! I'm in a good mood today, I just finished watching Pretear! I'm glad you found it funny! And here's my update! :hands you a Yusuke plushie:  
  
Eva: You're mean! The funny is in all the chapters! sniffle :hands you a Rando poster:  
  
On with Chapter 8!  
  
Hiei: "Welcome back baka ningens. I can't believe you actually like this show."  
  
Yusuke: :punches Hiei: "HIEI! That is so mean. You're going to hurt Hoshi's feelings!"  
  
Hoshi: :is about to cry:  
  
Yusuke: :comforts her: "Anyway, Yukina won't be appearing on stage anymore. Instead, she'll be taking care of commercials."  
  
Hiei: "Next up is Shizuru. First, no cigarettes, then a haunting Sakyou. The general store will hide all brands, and Botan will bring Sakyou back to life."  
  
Botan: "You're going to get me fired if I keep bringing spirits back to Ningenkai."  
  
Yusuke: "Nonsense, Botan! Why I had Koenma promise that-":whispers something in Botan's ear:  
  
Botan: :eyes light up: "Really?"  
  
Yusuke: "Yep!" 'What a sucker.'  
  
Botan: "I'll go get Sakyou right away!" :flys back to Reikai:  
  
Yusuke: "We have cameras set up in the general store and Shizuru' house. Puu has a camera tied to his neck, so he'll fly overhead as Shizuru walks to the store."  
  
Puu: "PUUU!" :flys out window:  
  
Hiei: "Time for Shizuru to get Punk'D." :turns on monitors:  
  
:At the Kuwabara household:  
  
Shizuru: "Hey! Baby bro, go get me some cigarettes!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Go get 'em yourself!"  
  
Shizuru: :strangling Kuwabara: "Then give me your money!"  
  
:Takes money and heads outside. Is walking to the general store. Enters.:  
  
Mexican behind the counter: "¡Hola, Señorita Kuwabara!"  
  
Shizuru: "The usual, Tequito."  
  
Tequito: :sweatdrop: "My apologies miss, but we are out of cigarettes for today."  
  
Shizuru: "WHAT! OUTTA CIGARETTES! WHAT KINDA JOINT YOU RUNNIN' IF YOU AIN'T GOT NO DAMN CIGARETTES!" :is holding Tequito in air, fist ready:  
  
Tequito: :scared: "¡Please Señorita! It is not my fault. No other store has the cigarettes. We can't get any shipments." :starts crying: "Please don't hurt me. I'm an only father with 7 children to support. ¡WAAAAAH!"  
  
Shizuru: :throws Tequito on floor: "Fine. There better be cigarettes by tomorrow... or else." :glares at Tequito, heads home:  
  
Yusuke: "Man, that was totally awesome! Did you see the way she threatened Tequito?"  
  
Hiei: "Hn."  
  
Botan: :appears: "I've just sent Sakyou to Shizuru's house. He should be arriving soon."  
  
Later that night   
  
Sakyou: :floats into Shizuru's room: 'She's so beautiful when sleeping.' :enters Shizuru's dream:  
  
:SHIZURU'S DREAM:  
  
Shizuru: :running after a walking away, fading Sakyou: "SAKYOU!!" :falls to floor, sobbing:  
  
Sakyou: :places hand on Shizuru's shoulder: "I'm still here." :smiles:  
  
Shizuru: "SAKYOU!" :hugs him, then kisses him:  
  
:END DREAM:  
  
Shizuru: :wakes up sweating: "Not again." :lights cigarette, then screams: "IT'S YOU!" :points to floating Sakyou:  
  
Sakyou: "Miss me?" :opens arms:  
  
Shizuru: :throws herself into his embrace: "I missed you so much. I knew you weren't gone!" :sobbing:  
  
Sakyou: :pats her head: 'Now what do I do?'  
  
:They stayed up all night discussing events and such. Shizuru fell asleep and Sakyou watched her sleep. Soon his body drifted back to Reikai.:  
  
Shizuru: :wakes up: "Sakyou my love! Let's go walking!" :looks around: "Sakyou?" :searches room: "SAKYOU!!!" :sob sob:  
  
Kuwabara: "What is it sis?"  
  
Shizuru: "Sakyou was here and then he left and then-"  
  
Kuwabara: :pats Shizuru: "You're hallucinating. He's dead."  
  
Shizuru: :runs out of room crying:  
  
COMMERCIAL:  
  
Hoshi: GHETTO! 2ND ENDING OF YYH! AAAH KARASU IS BLONDE!  
Yukina: WATCH YYH EVERY SATURDAY NIGHT AT 9:30!  
Hoshi: YYH FOREVER, FORNEVER!   
  
Back at studio  
  
Yusuke: :acting shojo, y'know crying into tissues: "Oh, how sad! Shizuru must suffer for the love she feels! IF ONLY LIFE WERE SO BEAUTFUL!"  
  
Hiei: :backs into corner:  
  
Yusuke: :stops acting shojo: "Anyway, next time, we Punk Genkai. I've been waiting to truck her. She gets an unexpected visit from someone- SHISHIWAKAMARU!"  
  
Shishiwakamaru: :comes in: "Oh where is my pink-haired beauty, calling to me from afar?"  
  
Hiei: :knocks him out: "Save it for next time lover boy! Hn."  
  
Shishiwakamaru: XX  
  
Hoshi: :giggling:  
  
Yusuke & Hiei: "See you next time on Punk'D!"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything- except for a Yusuke key chain. It is sooo kawaii!  
  
Vocab:  
  
Baka ningens: stupid humans  
  
Ningenkai: Human World  
  
Reikai: Spirit World  
  
Tequito, the name is taken from the Hot Chic. Best movie ever baby!  
  
Please, please, please! I'm asking for 100 reviews for this story! I swear I'll do a second series!  
  
Hoshi 


	9. Flirting with Genkai?

Woohoo! 95 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much for sticking with me. But it's not over yet!

The Thief Kuronue: It's you! :smiles: Thank you so much for loving this story, and all the INVISIBLE stuff you get! ;gives you a big hug and YYH Punk'D merchandise:

Sumi101: I miss you! And your updates on YYH episodes! ;cries; Thank you for staying with me since the damn beginning. ;gives you a big hug and a Yusuke plushie, and Hiei key chain:

Hiei's Dragon Girl: I hope there's enough comedy for you in this chapter. ;big hug and the YYH Original Soundtrack:

Wolf: Wow, a medium-sized review! Thanks for encouragement! ;hug and a YYH wall scroll:

Kylarkallana: You're right....hmmm. She'll find out during the commercial. But wasn't the Tequito scenario funny? ;hug and a Botan Plushie:

Crystal: There will be a second series...but it will be requests!. Then a 3rd with other anime characters. Don't cry! ;gives you tissues and a Hiei plushie:

Tesina Gela Gardner: Thank you! You like it, yay! ;gives you Yusuke poster:

A random passing Gerudo: His name is Chuu. And I will, for my second series. ;gives you a Botan poster:

Lover of the romantic sol: The one CRITICAL review I get......THANK YOU! YOU GET A BIG HUG! (don't ask). ;gives you the frying pan with Kurama's head imprint:

Youkoforever: QUIET WOMAN! Sorry. And who gave you Youko....hm? :shows a blackmail tape: Heh heh!

Kitsune Kit: I WANT ALL THE DVDS! :cries: Waaaaah! Can I have one? :holds out a $100 bill:

Another-Dream-Taken: You laugh a lot. Eat my chicken? Hot sissy girls? You're enthusiastic and weird. Thanks for sticking with me! :hug and a Yusuke plushie:

Icedragongirl: You reviewed on my birthday! ;gives you chocolate: Don't worry! Touya shall be Punk'D in season 2! ;gives you a Touya shrine:

Eva: Great review! Copying from the thing...nice. Thanks again! ;gets a witchcraft book, wink wink:

Saiyu: Killing Kuwabara's Cat. Good times. I'm missing you! Waaaah :gives you a Kurama plushie:

Mikuri of Yumara: I know it's an awesome story! ;gives you a Yusuke plushie:

Ayisa Kurama( Hiei's Dragon Girl): Thanks! You said my chapters were awesome! :gives you Hiei's shirt:

Psychocatgirl: So, we're all happy in the end! Yay! ;gives you a hug and an Eikiachi mug:

Seth: WOO HOO SETH! I consider your review the best! 2 words! Everybody-victory dance! :is the only one dancing: Fine! Just playing Seth. Thx for the encouragement. :gives you a Botan plushie:

Raiko gotal: It's alright. It's not like I'll send Yusuke and Hiei after you. AWESOMENESSEST! That is so cool! Congratualtions on making a new word and THANK YOU! :gives you YYH merchandise:

Tesina Gela Gardner: I love your stories. They're really good. Thanks for your encouragement and support! :gives you YYH merchandise:

Animesbabe: I'm not exactly sure what you find creepy. I'm glad you found it good. :gives you the YYH movie:

Karie: Yay! You found it funny! Thank you! :gives you a Yusuke keychain:

And now, the long awaited Chapter 9! Partaayyy! (blah blah) means actions or location

Yusuke: (walks onto set in green swim shorts) "Boy, is it hot this summer!"

Fan girls: (scream)"Go Yusuke! You're super sexy! Wooooooo!"

Yusuke: (flashes smile)

Hiei: (appears in black swim shorts and a huge radio. Turns on Jump Off)

"Spread love thats what a real ma do

Keep it gangsta look out for her people

I'm the wicked bitch of the east ya better keep the peace

Or out come the beast!" [ Jump Off belongs to Lil' Kim]

Yusuke: "Hiei! You're gangster?" (totally shocked and surprised)

Hiei; (shakes head) " Hn. I listen to hip-hop and r &b, that's all."

Hiei Fan Girls: (stare) "Go Hiei!"

Yuuske: (coughs) "Hello! This is supposed to be about me and MY sexyness." (starts to cry)

Yusuke fan Girls: (huddle around Yusuke) "Oh Yusuke! We love you! We'll never leave you........... Can I feel your chest muscles?"

Yusuke: "SECURITY!"

Bouncer: "Awright people move it! These boys got a show to do! Out, out all of ya!"

All fan Girls: (leave)

Yusuke: (sighs) "At least that's over! Anyhow, today me and Hiei are going to Punk Genkai. Will it be successful? Will Shishiwakamaru find true love in our beautiful old hag? And why are we wearing swim shorts? All these answers will be found out soon."

Shishiwakamaru: "Oh! My brown-eyed beauty whose pink hair shimmers like polished quartzite! My Juliet, I will claim you in the name of love, sex and money!"

Audience: (stare evilly with maces and burning torches)

Shishiwakamaru; (coughs, adjusts traditional clothes) "I mean....I will claim you in the name of love, free will, and beauty!" (shojo pose)

Yusuke: (whacks Shishiwakamaru) "Save it for Genkai!"

Hiei: "As usual, our monitors are hidden...blah blah blah... I mean and then we shall arrive triumphant for an unknown reason."

Yusuke: "Now that Shishi-lover boy has left, lets go check on Genkai."

(Monitors switch to Genkai's temple)

Genkai: (is standing at the waterfall...there is one trust me) "Another boring day for this old bag o' bones. No missions...jeez I'm so bored I want to have another training session with dimwit. Getting old sucks."

Shishiwakamaru: (hiding behind tree...jumps out) "Oh! My pink-haired goddess! Come with me to a magical place of love, where the two of us can be together. What do you say Juliet?"

Genkai: (turns to Shishiwakamaru) "Go get a life. Chase a younger demon. I'm human. I'll die soon."

Shishiwakamaru: (tears streaming) "No! My quartzite gem, I cannot lose you!"

(At the studio)

Yusuke: (tears streaming) "No! You old hag! I already lost you once!" (glances at Hiei) "What? You've never had a loss?"

Hiei: "Hn. I don't want to talk about it."

(At Genkai's)

Genkai: "You fool! Leave me be! Hyaah!"

(A blast of air comes at Shishiwakamaru, which knocks him out.)

Shishiwakamaru: X-X

Genkai: (heads inside...takes a bath...goes to bed)

(At studio)

Yusuke: (laughing) "Ha ha! She got boy band boy good."

Hiei: (stares oddly) " Do you think the two of them will...how do you ningens put it...go out?"

Yusuke: (in total shock) "Hiei! Genkai can't marry Boy-Band boy! Her heart has been broken by someone else." (starts to tear, pulls out handkerchief)

(Back at Genkai's temple, Genkai is having a dream. Her tears stain the pillow.)

(The dream takes place on the bridge to Limbo. oooooooo)

Younger Genkai: "Toguro, wait!"

Toguro: (turns around) "Yes, Genkai?"

Y Genkai: (tears beginning to form) "Toguro, why, why did u ask for a youkai form? Wasn't our love worth being human?"

Toguro: (takes off sunglasses, stares at cloud) "I wanted to be stronger. I had to be stronger. To protect...." (tears begin to fall)

Y Genkai: (steps closer to Toguro) "Toguro.....?....Wha?"

Toguro: (pulls Genkai close to him) "I wanted to become stronger to protect the ones I love. I wanted to protect you." (strokes her hair)

Y Genkai: (crying) "Oh, Toguro....." (leans in fro a kiss but....)

(Toguro vanishes, leaving a Younger Genkai all alone.)

Y Genkai: "TOGURO!" (falls to ground, sobbing)

(Genkai wakes up from her dream. She wipes her eyes, then goes back to bed.)

(At studio)

Yusuke: (staring at Hiei, whose Jagan eye is open) "So? What was her dream?"

Hiei: (opens eyes, closes Jagan) "It was about Toguro."

Yusuke: "Oh. Well, uh....let's go to the commercial!!"

Commercial:

Shizuru is in her room. She's screaming for cigarettes. She stops and heads over to the general store. "Tequito! You jipped me of my cigarettes. I saw a pack of cigs in your hand! I want my cigarettes! Shizuru lunges at Tequito. "Have mercy on me, señorita," Tequito prays.

(We are censoring this very graphic fight. Imagine what happens.) Shizuru walks out of the store triumphantly, a bloody cigarette pack in her hand. "Time for a smoke," she says, reaching in for one. She notices that the pack is empty. "TEQUITO!!"

Commercial 2:

(Yusuke is looking at himself in the mirror. He grabs a container of Hair Gel and slicks his hair back.) "If you want real cool hair like me, just buy Hair Gel. It stays on for hours, and it really works! Also, buy the YuYuHakusho and Inuyasha Soundtracks. This is Yusuke, saying 'How can you live without Hair Gel?'"

(Back at studio)

Hiei: (stares at Yusuke)

Yusuke: "What? Jealous of my good looks."

Hiei: (shakes head) "No. How much did you get paid to do that commercial?"

Yusuke: "A few million yen."

Hiei: (stare)

Yusuke: ( getting uncomfortable) "And now back to Punk'd."

(At Genkai's)

Genkai: ( training on wooden dummy)

Shishiwakamaru: (appears) "Genkai! My sweet pink rose that is as radiant as the sun. Come with me to a faraway place, where we can swim with the dolphins and eat rare sushi!"

Genkai: (turns to ShiShi, eyes full of hatred and tears) "Listen you!" (she points a finger accusingly)

ShiShiwakamaru: (wimpers)

Genkai: "Stop visiting me. I'm old. I don't need the likes of you trying to swoon me over. I hate you. Hate you, hate you, hate you! I'm not going to fall in love with a sissy, girlish blue-haired punk! My heart was broken once and that's enough." (punches ShiShi, making him unconsciousness)

Yusuke: (nods to Hiei) "That's our cue."

(Both boys appear at Genkai's)

Yusuke: (very happy) "Hello, Genkai, you beautiful old hag."

Genkai: (stare) "What's this all about? Hmm?"

Yusuke: (sweatdrop); "Um....well, you've been Punk'D Grandma!" (smiles)

Genkai: (delivers a blow to Yusuke's head, stomach and knees. She then fires a very weak shotgun at him. Yusuke, unfortunately is knocked out.) "Damn dimwit."

Hiei: (inches away from Genkai) "Well, um....tomorrow is my day off, so I have no idea who Yusuke is Punking. See you next time!"

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. Unfortunately. Does anybody have some yen so I can bribe Togashi-sama?

Um...I love you all! I have almost 100 reviews! Yay! Imagine if this goes to 200? (gasp) OMG! That would be so cool!


	10. No Ice Cream and a Mean Sister for Hiei

Oh my God! It's Chapter 10! I never thought I would reach chapter 10! I love you guys! And 108 reviews! This is crazy! I went over 100! (victory dance) Isn't the third ending awesome?

Some chick: Sad and mean. (sniffle) I feel hurt. But I'm updating just for you! Well, not really, but w/e. (gives you a Yusuke key chain)

The Thief Kuronue: I'm making a second series. Don't worry! I will Punk them. But I have so many suggestion on how to, I'm like going crazy! You're not hyper? The world is ending. (runs around screaming) Anyhow, I'm glad you love my story. Eee. (gives you Yusuke's towel heh heh)

Another-Dream-Taken: Maybe you were, maybe you weren't. Thanks for the hug. But you (sniffle) didn't (cry) compliment (wipes eyes) my story! Oh well, you don't have to Just knowing you reviewed is good enough. (hug gives you Hiei's shirt)

Tsuraiku Tanrei: (sigh) I missed your old name! Oh well. You're welcome for the poster. You framed Hiei's shirt? (laughs) Finally? (sniffle, cry) Ah well. (gives you, Hiei's socks...what? he keeps finding me)

Sailor Earth: yay! You love my story! (repeat x2) Well, I did update soon! (gives you a picture of the YuYu Gang)

Hiei's Dragon Girl: Don't worry! Hiei will be there! I can't get rid of MY sexy fire apparition. Nope! I love him too much. Yes, poor Shishiwakamaru. But how I love to torture him! Bwa ha ha! (gives you a Hiei Key chain)

Revolutionize the World's End: Better than Ashton's?I doubt it. But wouldn't it be kind of cool if it were an actual show? (daydreaming mode) Oh, sorry! Thanks for your review! (gives you Yu Yu Hakusho merchandise)

Darkness: Why do those two words make me think of Botan? Oh well. Thanks for your review! (gives you a Botan plushie)

Raiko Gotal: I said that? (looks through responses) Oh, my bad. Heh. Umâyes, Shishi is dumb and Hiei is sexy. But Yusuke's sexy too! (gives you Hiei's shorts)

MoonsilverEyes: Hiei? With a girlfriend? Then all the Hiie fans will kill me! Sorry, but it is a good idea. Thanks for your review. (gives you YYH merchandise)

Sumi101: Hi HI HI! Yeah, I've been watching it. It's mad ghetto! (cough) ShiShi's only poetic 'cuz he has blue hair and pink eyes. This next chapter is good, I promise. (hug and a YYH poster)

Yume: Oooo. Sugar high! Good times, good times. Anyway I'm glad you liked my story. I'll Punk Toguro in the second edition. (gives you a Kurama key chain)

Formerly known Hieifan9000: Wow, you beat someone else's review! One word! Go you, go you! Sorry. Thanks! (gives you a Hiei plushie)

Yusuke: (appears on a CATWALK in a forest green business suit, complete with a blood red tie)

Crew: (stare)

Director: "Um,Urameshi-sama,Yusuke, what exactly are you doing?"

Yusuke: (smiles) "Before we start the show, I would like to perform something. Since Hiei's not here, I can do it without having to worry if a katana is at my back."

Crew: (murmur, murmur) "OK."

Yusuke: (points to some random guy): "Start it up."

(Music comes on. Yusuke is walking around on the catwalk. He begins to lip-sing and strip.)

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts."

(At this point, he is waving his business shirt around. The tie and jacket have fallen. He then throws his shoes and socks off.)

Yusuke Fan Girls: (screaming, sighing, fainting, dreaming, bleeding) "Go Yusuke! Your super sexy!" (Some drunk fans begin to take off their tops, but the trusty Bouncer throws them off stage.)

"I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my pants, so sexy."

(Yusuke is struggling to take his pants off. He trips, but gets up right away.)

Me: (looking through script) "This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow! Hiei was supposed to do the 'I'm Too Sexy' thing. Or maybe it was 'Hot, Hot Hot.' Anyhow, its obvious Yusuke wants a raise. Our ratings are going up the more he takes off his clothes. Creepy."

"On the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk."

(Yusuke is "shaking his little tush" on the catwalk, as girls surround the stage, dancing around, flipping their hair, singing along.)

Yusuke Fan Girls: (are coincidentally all in red bikinis) "Let's go join them!" (Run on stage) "Yusuke, we love you!"

"I'm too sexy for this song!"

(Yusuke is standing on stage, in heart boxers, with girls surrounding.)

Yusuke: "I would like to dedicate this song to all the sexy people out there, including me!"

Me: (shakes head) "I'm so gonna hurt him after this."

Yusuke: (gets dressed into a t-shirt and shorts) "Alright then. What you guys came for. Last episode, we Punk'D Genkai. And I got hurt for it. As usual. Today is Hiei's day off. You know what that means?"

Audience: (nods head eagerly)

Yusuke: "WE'RE GOING TO PUNK HIEI! WOOHOO!"

Audience: (claps really loudly, hoots and whistles are heard)

Yusuke: (puts up hands for silence) "You probably think it's not possible. Oh, but it is." (turns on monitor) "Our sources show that Hiei is obsessed with ice cream, known to him as sweet snow. He is also obsessed with taking care of his twin sister Yukina. Now, how do we shatter his world?"

Me: (mutter) "Take away the sweet snow. Duh!"

Yusuke: (turns to me) "What was that, Gabby?" (gives me a sweet smile that I can't resistâ.who can?)

Me: (excitedly) "Take away his sweet snow and have Yukina despise him for all eternity! After all I am in charge!" (smile)

Yusuke: "That's brilliant! Harsh, but brilliant! Ok, Gabby are you ready?" (evil grin)

Me: (takes step back) "Ready for what?"

(In a flash, I find myself in a semi-revealing ice cream girl outfit.)

Me: "Yusuke! This isn't funny. Hiei will kill me if I refuse him ice cream.!"

Yusuke: "Don't worry! Hiei won't attack anyone showing skin! I got that from another secret source, aka Hiei's journal."

Me: "Yusuke!"

Yusuke: "Anyhow, we'll have Kuwabara convince Yukina to go along with the act and totally hate Hiei. Let's hope that this husband-to-maybe-be can convince his bride-to-maybe-be! If not, Gabby will do all the convincing!"

Me: (storms away) "I'm going to my ice cream stand."

Yusuke: "This is all going to happen in the local park. But first let's check on Kuwabara and Yukina!"

(Monitors switch to the "couple")

Kuwabara: (is kneeling before Yukina) "Yukina darling, I have a favor to ask you."

Yukina: (sweetly, innocently, and naively) "What is it Kazuma?"

Kuwabara: ( with hearts in his eyes) "Oh Yukina! I love it when you call me Kazuma! Anyway, I need you toâ." (whispers to Yukina)

Yukina: (eyes grow wide) "Oh Kazuma! I could never do that! I promised myself I'd stay a virgin until I was married!"

Kuwabara: (embarrassed) "Oops, wrong question. What I meant to ask you wasâ." (whispers the real question to Yukina)

Yukina: (eyes grow with horror) "Kazuma! I can't hate my brother! I love him!"

Kuwabara: (takes Yukina's hand in his) "Yukina, it's just for today. Remember all those tricks Hiei and Yusuke were playing on Botan and the others? Well, since Hiei's taking a day off, we're going to trick him!" (smiles happily)

Yukina: (confused) "Kazuma, I don't understand. How does having me hate Hiei trrck him?"

Kuwabara: (sighs, explains) "Understand, babe?"

Yukina: (nods, thinking) 'Maybe I should practice.'

Kuwabara: "Yay! I'm so happy for you!" (hugs Yukina)

Yukina: (angrily) "Don't touch me ugly! I hate you!"

Kuwabara: (cowers in corner) "Creepy."

(Back at studio)

Yusuke: (laughing, wipes eyes) "Well, now that Yukina's ready, let's go check on the creator of this show!"

(Monitors switch to me in the park, serving ice cream)

Little Girl: (holding out money) "I want strawberry soft-serve, with chocolate sprinkles."

Gabby: (sighs) "Kid, this is an ice cream stand. I don't have soft-serve ice cream. How about just regular strawberry with chocolate sprinkles?"

Little Girl: "Ok. One strawberry please."

Gabby: (takes money, gives ice cream)

(Phone rings)

Gabby: (answers phone) "Moshi-moshi?"

Yusuke: "_ Don't pull that I-know-Japanese crap. You're Italian-American for Kami's sake!"_

Gabby: (flinches) "I'm so sorry! Jeez, next time I'll answer 'Pronto'!"

Yusuke: _"What's that?"_

Gabby: (sighs) "Forget it. Why'd ya call?"

Yusuke: "_ How's the ice cream business going?"_

Gabby: "It's ok. I'm getting some YEN, so I can pay off debts. Then, I'll be able to buy that Inuyasha Soundtrack I want."

Yusuke: _"What debts?"_

Gabby: (small voice) "Well, there not really debts. You seeâ I kinda auctioned off your stuffâand I have to buy it back."

Yusuke: _"YOU WHAT!?"_

Gabby: (holds phone away from ear) "Oh, look it's Hiei and Yukina. Gotta refuse a special sexy demon some sweet snow. Bye!" (hangs up phone)

Hiei: (glances at Yukina) 'She's mad about something.' (coughs) "Hey, Yukina, do you want some sweet snow?"

Yukina: (nods)

Hiei: "Um, what flavor?"

Yukina: (in a mean voice) "The usualâduh!"

Hiei: (walks up to the ice cream stand) "Umâ-"

Gabby: "Hi! What flavor ice cream do you want, little boy?"

Hiei: (glares) "Excuse me? I'm a grown man!"

Gabby: (gasps, pretends to be surprised) "I'm sorry. But you're just so cute and short! So, what kinda ice cream do you want?" (pats Hiei's head)

Hiei: (trying to be sane) "Right. Two chocolate sweet snows please."

Gabby: "Did you mean chocolate _ice cream?"_

Hiei: "No. I said chocolate _sweet snow._"

Gabby: "We don't serve sweet snow, or whatever you said."

Hiei: (points to the cart) "This is sweet snow. You have sweet snow!"

Gabby: (yelling) "Look, sir. If you're going to have an attitude, because I don't have what you want, take it somewhere else. I do not need to waste my time, being yelled at some short, black haired, red-eyed midget!" (closes up cart)

Hiei: (really mad) "Hey, wait! Get back here with that sweet snow bitch!" (ready to use Dragon of Darkness Flame) "Jaou Ensatsu-"

Yukina: "Hiei!"

Hiei: (walks over) "Yeah?"

Yukina: (slaps Hiei) "You idiot! Look at what you did!"

Hiei: (stares with big, eyes) "Yukina?"

Commercial:

Oh no! Poor sweet Yukina is mean! Is the world ending? Buys stuff that is necessary when the world is ending Oh yeah! Special Chapter coming soon!

(Back at Park)

Yukina: (yelling at the top of her voice) "Hiei, you're always so cruel! If she didn't have sweet snow, she doesn't have sweet snow. Besides, it's known as ice cream you idiot!"

Hiei: (eyes are watering) "Ok, I'm sorry Yukina. I'll be n-nice next time."

(The siblings sit together on the bench staring at the ducks in the pond.)

Hiei: (coughs) "Maybe they have sweet- I mean _ice cream_ n Mushiyori city. You wanna get some?"

Yukina: (just stares)

Hiei: "Yes?" (timidly)

Yukina: (screams) "NO! YOU ARE SUCH AND ASSHOLE! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO WALK AND GET CALLUSES ALL OVER MY FEET! I AM BEAUTIFUL! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WALK! IF I WANTED TO GO TO MUSHIYORI CITY I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" (slaps him again)

Hiei: (rubs cheek, temper rising) "You're being vain."

Yukina: "VAIN? ME VAIN? HA! I CAN'T BELIVE HOW UTTERLY STUPID AND NEANTHERDAL YOU ARE! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS VIOLENCE! IF SOMETHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY, YOU INSULT PEOPLE AND RAMPAGE!"

Hiei: (screaming, very mad) "SHUTUP YOU BITCH! I'M TRYING TO BE NICE, BUT ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS SCREAMING AND YELLING AT ME LIKE I WAS JUST BORN! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!

(Yukina and Hiei get into a heated argument. People are staring. One mother covers her child's ears.)

(Back at studio)

Yusuke: (laughing his head off) "Woo! Oh man. We better stop them before the park gets ruined." (starts to head to park)

(Back at park)

Hiei: "Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!"

Yukina: "I look exactly like her! The only reason you were born is because she had an affair! Outcast!"

Hiei: (looks at Yukina in shock. Backs away then runs.)

Yukina: (starts to cry, covers her mouth) "What have I done? Oh God. Mother, help me." (Yukina runs to a confessional, confesses her sins and now has a clear conscience).

Hiei: (still running, bumps into Gabby) 'Ow."

Gabby: "Hey, I know you! You were the guy with the attitude!"

Hiei: (looks at Gabby with watery crimson eyes) "Am I really an outcast? AM I really so cruel?" (tears gems are falling)

Gabby: "Awe, you poor boy. Here, have some ice cream. It always cheers me up." (gives him chocolate ice cream."

Hiei; (sits next to Gabby and starts eating it)

Yusuke: (walks by) "HI Hiei!"

Hiei; (almost chokes on chocolate) "What are you doing here?" (confused glare)

Yusuke: "Well, you see Gabby here is-"

Yukina: (runs up to Hiei) "Hiei! Oh, Hiei I'm so sorry!" (starts sobbing on his shoulder) "I never meant to be mean. But Kazuma told me it was for that weird show you do with Yusuke. I was supposed to be mean to you! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry, so sorry!"

Hiei: (gets up, his hair shadowing his eyes)

Yusuke; (nervous) "H-Hiei? You know we're just joking right?"

Hiei: (throws chocolate ice cream at Yusuke's shirt) "Now we're even." (smirk)

Yusuke: (gets mad) "Oh now we're not! You ruined my favorite shirt! (starts chasing Hiei) "Get back here runt! I'm gonna kill you!"

Yukina and Gabby: (watching the boys chase each other)

Gabby: "So you wanna go to the mall?"

Yukina: "Sure!"

Gabby: (pulls out cell phone) "Yeah, Kyo? Hey, how are you my cute little orange furball? Don't scream at me! Anyway, can you drive over and take me and my friend to the mall? Please, Kyo? I don't care if Yuki's pulling moves on Tohru! I'll buy you a new collar, new pants and a martial arts book. Please? Really? Yay! Kyo you're the best!" (hangs up phone)

Yukina: "So we're going?"

Gabby: "Yeah in a few."

(Hiei knocks Yusuke out.)

Hiei: "So today I was Punk'D. Next time, we're Punking Urameshi. So stick around for YYH's Punk'D Episode 11!"

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. Only the stuff.

You're probably gonna kill me for making Yukina mean. I'm so sorry! Don't worry! The next chapter will be good I promise. But didn't you guys like Yusuke's mini strip show? I think Hiei's doing something like that next time.

Anyhow, please please review! Maybe I can reach like 150 by the time I'm done. Maybe. Oh yeah, I'm thinking of an Inuyasha story and another YYH. Sound good? Tell me!

Love ya lotzGabbilicious (yes that's one of my real nicknames)


	11. Yusuke running for his Sexuality

OMG! 130! (140 if I count Yvonne's repeated review) Maybe I will reach 150! Anyway, I love you guys! Now for the responses!

Botan-Hiei-Daughter: Make Yusuke rot? I appreciated your review! (gives you a Yusuke key chain)

Youkoforever: You should update! Did I say 200? (shrugs) Ok, so I kinda spoiled it. Oops. It wouldn't be funny without OOC! I really want to write an Inuyasha fic! Should I?? (gives you a youko poster)

Hiei's Dragon Girl: You'll never guess what I'll do next. (evil laugh) Sorry. Thanks for reviewing! (gives you Hiei for the day)

Smirking Arrogance: Thank you thank you thank you! I just come up with these things. But first, you have to think about what the readers want, then see if your idea is funny. I'm so happy that you commented my imagination, I'm going to cry. I'm hoping to be an author one day, and this really helps! Thank you so much! (lots of hugs, and a whole lot of anime merchandise)

Drariolf: I'm really glad you love this story. Yusuke will get Punk'd! Bwa ha ha! (gives you a Yusuke key chain)

I HATE YOU/I LOVE YOU: Nice name! I'm happy you found it funny. I'll promise to keep it up. Sadly, it'll have to end. (cry, hugs you, gives you a Kurama action figure)

Tsuiraku Tanrei: A world without ice cream? Nooooooooooooooooo (breathe) ooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yes, poor Hiei. (gives you a raffle ticket to win a date with Hiei! Oooooo)

Raiko gotal: awesomenessest! I hope Hiei doesn't hurt you! Maybe I should stop stealing his stuff. (ponders). Nah! You wanna be an authoress? Maybe......but you'll be starring in the show pretty soon! (gives you Hiei's black sock that says I love sweet snow in red)

Pyschopathic Maniac Girl: Yay! My story is awesome! (dance) (gives you a Botan plushie)

Wishy washey dishy doshy folly lolly lolly lolly loo: Can I call you wwddfllll? Your name is long! Yeah, YYH forever, fornever is the last episode title. Yeah trucking was supposed to be tricking, and you made Yusuke mad, saying you can't live without hair gel! But, I hope you liked the story. (waggles finger, then gives you a YYH t-shirt)

Dragon Girl 13: Maybe. But then, that's like randomly adding Kyo at the end of the last chapter! (gives you an Inuyasha plushie)

Youkoforever: (woah twice) Don't worry! You'll help. Right my idea is good? Anyhow, that song is real! Isn't that funny? I'm going to download it, just for you. (is burning song for you)

Kipsie (another-dream-taken): Yeah, I think you forgot. Don't worry, I don't even know where your room is! Yay! Your braces are off! (hugs and lots of YYH stuff)

Little Sakura 87: Yay! You love this fic! (hugs you back) OMG the McDonalds Theme Song! I shall keep it up. But if Yusuke's not insane, then it takes away his sexyness. Well, that's my opinion. Glad to meet another Yusuke fan girl. (hugs, Yusuke's t-shirt)

Crazzybinkki: why did u review chapter 1 like a million times? (stare) And it was practically the same review! Yvonne, you're so cruel! I still love you! (gives you chocolate)

Mariela: yay! You love my stories! (dance) Thank you! (hug) (gives you YYH stuff)

Hiei-Stalker: You love it! (HUG) Hey, you can't stalk Hiei! That's my job! (gives you Hiei's shirt)

Yul: How's it weird? Meanie! We have to prevent Bubbles from reading my stories! Love ya. (big big hug and lots of anime stuff)

HanyouToni: You scare me! (hides in corner) You need therapy! (points finger accusingly) Glad you like the story. Now, keep the caffeine to a minimum and remember, Hiei only obeys me! And where did Ashton come from? I have him in a secret place. (gives you Hiei plushie)

And now for chapter 11!

YYH Punk'D Crew: (hear a noise from the broom closet) "Dude, what's that sound?"

Cameralady: (shrieks) "What if it's rats?"

Me: (shakes head) "There are no rats in my building/studio!"

Cameraman 3: (bravely) "I'll open it!"

Fabio (the gay actor-he acts gay, he's not gay): "Don't be a hero! You have your whole life ahead of you!"

Other crewmembers: (cower into audience bleachers) "Yeah, Joe! You have a pregnant wife back home!"

Cameraman 3 aka Joe: (stops, turns dramatically): "Your right! I-I cannot open the closet!" (falls on knees, solo spotlight shines)

Me: "Oh for crying out loud! It's a damn closet!" (stomps toward closets, rips door open and stares)

(Spanish music is now heard throughout the building)

Me: (stare ,drool, wipe drool, stare)

Crewmembers: "Ms. Gabby?" (inch towards me.)

Me: "Woohoo! Yeah Hiei!" (starts clapping, dancing to the beat, etc.)

(Hiei was found in the closet, practicing his dance/strip show, accompanied by the music "Hot, Hot, Hot!")

Hiei: (turns around, with no shirt one) "Shit!"

Me: (hugs Hiei) "Don't worry! I'll protect you from those sex-crazed fan girls!!"

Hiei: (pushes me away, opens Jagan eye) "You will now all go about your business. Forget about what you just witnessed." (opens eyes, closes Jagan)

Everybody: (leaves and goes about their business)

Hiei: (wipes brow) "Phew. Now, how do I top Yusuke's performance?" (begins to dance to 1,5,10 cent-dollar song)

Me: (whispers) "Is everybody ready?" (now in loud voice) "And we're back with the new episode of Punk'D!" (music is playing) "Wait? Where is that coming from?"

Hiei: (steps out in a really sexy, black-and-red male tango outfit, complete with a black rose in his mouth. No, he's not a vampire. I know what they say about black roses.)

Hiei's Fan Girls and Me: "Woooooooooooooooo!" (almost faint)

(Music comes on, Hiei begins to search through the crowd singing-)

_"Tonight we dance, I lay my life in your hands."_

(Hiei grabs a random fan girl who is in reality a professional dancer)

_"We take the floor, Nothing is forbidden anymore."_

(The woman spins outwards.)

"_Don't let the world in outside, Don't let a moment go by,_

(She spins back into Hiei's arms)

_"Nothing can stop us tonight!"_

(Hiei dips the woman)

_"Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over Bailamos!"_

(The two get into a complicated tango)

_"Te quiero amor mio, Bailamos!"_

"_Wanna live this night forever, Bailamos!"_

_"Te quiero amor mio, te quiero."_

(Woman spins off stage, it's now Hiei's solo.)

Fan Girls: "WE LOVE YOU HIEI! WOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Hiei walks to the microphone)

_"(Woah), Tonight we dance,"_

(He sexily takes his silk vest off)

_"(Woah),Like no tomorrow,"_

(He looks at the crowd and blows a kiss)

_"(Woah),If you will stay with me,"_

(Hiei backs away from the mic and softly says)

"_Te quiero mi amor."_

(Music Interlude, Hiei is dancing solo)

"_Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over Bailamos!"_

_"Te quiero amor mio, Bailamos!"_

"_Wanna live this night forever, Bailamos!"_

_"Te quiero amor mio, te quiero." (repeat)_

(Hiei stops, music stops, and everybody is clapping)

(All of a sudden, different music comes on)

_"SHE BANGS, SHE BANGS!"_

(William Hung jumps out)

_"SHE BANGS, SHE BANGS, OH BABY _

_WHEN SHE MOVES, SHE MOVES!"_

(The bouncer stops music, walks up to Mr. Hung.)

Bouncer: "'Xcuse me sir, but you hafta go.."

William Hung: "What?! But this is the William Hung Show!" (starts dancing)

Bouncer: (points to sign that says Punk'D) "No. This is the Punk'D Show. Now off!"

Willaim Hung: "I'll be here all week! She bangs!" (runs offstage)

Punk'D Crew: (stare)

Hiei: (coughcough) "Can we get back to the show?"

Cameraman 3 aka Joe: (swivels camera to Hiei, who is now in his regular battle clothes)

Hiei: "Last time on Punk'D, Yusuke punk'd me. But now I'll shall Punk him! Bwa ha ha! Revenge is sweet!" (laughs maniacally, looks at camera, stops)

Me: (sigh) 'This isn't going too good.'

Hiei: "So, for today, we will make it seem like Keiko has dumped Yusuke!"

Audience: (gasp, murmur, murmur) "How could he?"

Hiei: "You don't think it's possible? Well we have my very good friend Fabio-"

Fabio: "Hey, Hizzle!" (izzle language for Hiei don't ask)

Fabio Fan Girls: "We love you Fabio!"

Fabio: (smiles at crowd)

Hiei: (whacks Fabio) "You have a job to do! You're supposed to be "gay" and be Keiko's boyfriend!"

Fabio: (rubs head) "Right! Bye Hizzle!" (runs to Keiko's)

Hiei: (is receiving stares from the crowd) "Let me explain! Ok, Fabio (in reality) is a straight guy who is going to be Keiko's boyfriend for this episode. However, he is pretending to be bisexual, which Keiko doesn't realize. So, when Yusuke goes over Keiko's, Fabio will then "scare" him.

Jenn: "Hey! What about me? Gabby said I could be in this episode!"

Hiei: "Oh yeah. Um, Jenn is Keiko's friend from America, and she brought over Fabio so that he and Keiko could "hook-up."

Audience: (a bit confused) "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Me: "Now, let's see what happens." (switches monitors)

Yusuke: (walking to Keiko's with chocolate and flowers) "Keiko will be happy to see me today!" (arrives at her house, rings bell)

Mr & Mrs. Yukimura: "Oh, hello Yusuke!" (beam)

Yusuke: "Hey, um is Keiko home?"

Mrs. Yukimura; "She's upstairs with her friends."

Yusuke: (walks in, goes upstairs)

Mrs. Yukimura: (says out loudly by accident) "My, what a cute little butt."

Yusuke: (blushes when he hears that, knocks on Keiko's door)

Jenn: (opens door, leans in doorway, smoking)

Yusuke and Jenn: (point) "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Jenn: "I'm Kei-chan's friend from America."

Yusuke: "I'm Keiko's boyfriend."

( "Goodies" is heard in the background. A man's voice is saying "Go, Keiko!")

Yusuke: (trying to look in, only to have Jenn block him) "Hey! What the hell is going on in there?"

Jenn: "Uh, nothing. We're just partying."

Yusuke: (pushes Jenn out of the way, unfortunately his hand lands on her breast)

Jenn: (shriek, covers chest, slaps Yusuke) "YOU PERVERT!"

Yusuke: "Get out of my way!" (stumbles into Keiko's room, mouth hangs open as he stares)

(Keiko is "dancing" with a stranger to the beat of Goodies. His hands are on her hips and she is "moving her body".)

Yusuke: (starts to cry) "KEIKO!"

Keiko: (stops dancing, looks at Yusuke) "Oh my God! Yusuke, what are you doing here?" (steps away from the "stranger")

Yusuke: "I come to visit you, and I find you grinding with some dude!"

Keiko: "Yusuke, he is Jenn's friend."

Yusuke: (Screaming) "SO!?! Keiko, we've been together forever and you've never, you've never "

Keiko: "Yusuke calm down." (leads him towards a chair) "Here sit."

Yusuke: (in shock sits down)

(Unknowingly to the couple, the "stranger" is checking Yusuke out. God I am so evil)

Stranger: 'My, that boy is cute. Jet black hair, lean, muscular body. Jeez, Keiko is such a lucky girl. I hate pretending to be bisexual!'

Jenn: "So Fabio what's up?"

Fabio (the stranger): "Jenn-Jenn, I can't help myself."

Jenn: (nods) "I see. You find him attractive. I have to agree with you on that. I mean he has such a nice butt."

Fabio: (pouts) "Jenn! You're not making this any better!"

Jenn: (giggles, places a finger on Fabio's chin) "Fabio, being bisexual is basically transiting to homosexuality or being straight. It's your choice."

Fabio: (sigh) "I know. But what about my girlfriend back home?"

Jenn: (shrug) "Dump her if you want." (lights cigarette)

Yusuke: "Keiko." (wrapped in blanket)

Keiko: (leaning against Yusuke) "Yes, Yusuke-kun?"

Yusuke: "Keiko, do you love me?"

Keiko: (gasps, turns to Yusuke) "Of course I do! How can I not love you?"

Yusuke: "Well, I'm a delinquent, I'm mean to you, I never show affection, I'm a perv "

Keiko: (embraces Yusuke) "True you are. But there's more to you than other people see. And that's exactly why I love you- for who you are." (leans in)

(The two begin a passionate kiss- let's not go into details)

Fabio: (shivers) 'That should be me kissing him!'

Jenn: (gets up taps Keiko on shoulder) "How 'bout introducing lover boy to my buddy?" (wink)

Keiko: "OK." (grabs Yusuke, leads him to Fabio) "Yusuke, this is my American friend Fabio. Fabio, this is Yusuke." (stares at the two boys) "Now, you to get to know each other while I go bake some brownies." (Keiko heads into the Kitchen, Jenn close behind)

(Dun Dun Dunn)

Fabio: (sexily) "So, your name is Yusuke, right?"

Yusuke: (totally oblivious) "Um, yeah. And you are?

Fabio: "Fabio. I'm a model in the U.S. Have you seen my magazines?"

Yusuke: (arm behind head, embarrassed) "Heh, that's cool. I don't really read magazines."

Fabio: "Well, actually, I pose and then authors paint over my picture for a romance book cover. It's very high-paying."

Yusuke: "And I supposed they are romantic poses?" (arched eyebrow)

Fabio; (shrugs) "I am usually cradling a woman against myself, in clothes, if that is what you mean." 'God, this boy is so sexy.'

Yusuke: "Cool. So, you must have a lot of fans." 'God, this guy is so creepy.'

(Awkward silence)

Fabio: "So, you are Keiko's boyfriend, are you not?"

Yusuke; (nods) "Yeah. What about you and um, Jenn?"

Fabio: "Oh. Jenn is just a close friend of mine. She already has a boyfriend. Something by the name of Youko, or some weird name like that. ;)"

Yusuke: "Her boyfriend is Youko? That Playboy Fox?"

Fabio: "You know him? I heard he's a very sexy man, or fox, or whatever his fans call him. Jenn's always like, 'Youko this' and 'Youko that'. I would love to meet him though. If he's as sexy as Jenn says "(trails off in thought)

Yusuke: (alarmed) "You're, you're gay?!?"

Fabio: (evil glint in his eye) "Of course." (pushes Yusuke against the couch)

Yusuke: (squirming) "Get away from me! I'm a homophobe!"

Fabio: (taking off his shirt) "Awe, come on. Don't be like that. You're too sexy to be straight!"

Yusuke: (crying) 'I knew this guy was weird!'

(Fabio has now removed Yusuke's shirt, when Keiko comes in the room)

Yusuke: 'Saved by Keiko. Yes!'

Fabio; 'Damn wench.'

Keiko: (spots the two topless boys, panting. Totally naïve) "So, you guys comparing muscles sizes? I heard that Fabio won a weightlifting contest Yusuke!" (beam) "Do you boys want almonds sprinkled on your brownies?"

Both Boys: (shake heads)

Keiko: "Ok, I'll go check on the brownies."

Yusuke: 'Now's my chance.' (kicks Fabio and runs downstairs into the Yukimura's shop)

Mrs. Yukimura: "Why, hello Yusuke?" 'God, he's so sexy.'

Yusuke: "Um, Mrs. Yukimura, can I hide behind the counter?"

Mrs. Yukimura: "Sure! But health laws require you to wear a shirt and a hat. Here." (tosses shirt & hat to Yusuke)

Yusuke: (bows) "Arigatou."

Mrs. Yukimura: "For now, serve the customers. I have to buy more ingredients. Toodle-oo." (wave, wave)

Girl: "Are you new here?"

Yusuke: (stares) "Yeah kid. Now scram. I'm hiding."

Girl: "Hiding? Hiding from who?"

Yusuke: "From a gay guy ok? Go back to your mom."

Girl: "I don't have a mom."

Yusuke: (shocked, filled with sympathy) "I'm sorry."

Girl: (shrugs, lights cigarette) "It's ok. I was born in a test tube."

Yusuke: (laughs) "I think you have it better than me."

Girl: (quizzical look) "How so?"

Yusuke (Spills out life story, except where the part he died) "So, you see, my life sucks?"

Girl: "At least you have someone chasing after you." (sigh)

Yusuke: (shakes head) "Nah. I already have a girlfriend."

Girl: "Oh. Well, thanks for the talk mister. Bye." (waves, leaves)

A mysterious voice: "Oh, your life is so sad. I feel for you."

Yusuke: (backs into corner) "Who's there?"

Mysterious voice: "Why it's me. I'm here to please you." (figure steps out of the shadows)

Yusuke: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Back at studio)

Hiei: "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Mwa Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Me: "Hiei, don't you think we should rescue Yusuke?"

Hiei: (glares at me) "We'll wait a little long."

Me: "Eep. Va bene, va bene."

Commercial:

PEOPLE! READ MY COMMERCIALS! THEY HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT YUYUHAKUSHO! LIKE THE CONTEST AT ! so HA!

(Back at the Yukimura's)

Yusuke: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mysterious voice: "You're mine!"

(Fabio steps out in a red Catwoman suit)

Yusuke: (faints because it's a very creepy sight)

Audience: (men faint out of creepy-ness, women faint because God knows why)

Fabio: "What? Is there something wrong with my catsuit? I find it very fitting, you know? I mean, it makes me look thin, and beautiful, and the color "(ramble, ramble)

Yusuke: (gets up, sneaks upstairs)

Fabio: (stops rambling) "Yusuke? Oh, Yusuke! Where'd you go?"

Yusuke: (confessing to Keiko) "Keiko! That man is gay! He, he tried to kiss me, and he ripped my shirt off and-"

Keiko: "Yusuke! Stop lying. Just because he was close to me doesn't mean you have to lie about his sexuality."

Yusuke: "Keiko, I'm not lying!"

Mysterious voice 2: "He's right y'know, he's right."!!

Keiko & Yusuke: "Who the hell-"

Person in red Catwoman suit arrives: "SURPRISE!" (takes off mask)

Audience: (gasp)

Keiko & Yusuke: "HIEI!?!?!"

Hiei: "That's right! It is I, Hiei!"

Yusuke: (slowly starting to understand) "You, you, you Punk'D me?!?"

Hiei; "Yes! Fabio pretended to be bisexual and seduce you Yusuke! It's payback for making Yukina mad at me!"

Me: (in background, shakes head) "Revenge is sweet, but sometimes stupid."

Yusuke: (red in face, balls hands in fists) "HIEI!!!!" (begins to chase Hiei around)

Me: (embarrassed) "Ok, show's over!" (in background is a fighting dustcloud) "Special Chapter is next! Review Review!"

Jenn: "Hey, what about me?"

Youko: "Don't worry Jenn. **I** still love you!"

Jenn: "Youko!" (jumps into his arms) (They disappear).

!! Those words were kind of like the lyrics from Tilt Your Head Up by Nelly and Christina Aguilera. EEE!

Did you like my story? I know, it was fantastic right? Right? Anyway, review and prepare for the special chapter!

Lots of love,

Gabbz


	12. YOU are invited to

147! Only 147! I feel so hurt! Waaaaaaah! I guess you guys really don't love me. I'LL RESPOND TO MY PEOPLE WHO CARE! DON'T' YOU KNOW I HAVE A DREAM!

HanyouToni: Ah! So, you have tried therapy! Good, good. Now, get a better therapist. You must hide the coffee away from yourself! Hide it and forget! Well, now Ashton is back in his hiding space where he belongs. (gives you a Hiei Key chain)

Raiko gotal: I'm sorry I forgot the other sock. Down boy, down! (holding back Hiei with all my strength)Awesomenessest! I like that word! Don't make a new one yet. Only until I forget how to pronounce awesomenessest. (that might take a year or two) (Gives you Hiei's other sock)

Tsuiraku Tanrei: (bows modestly) Why, thank you. Wonderful review, as always. (smiles, gives you a Hiei shaped chocolate bar mmm mmm good)

Some chick: Sadly, no one else will be Punk'D. Only in the second season. So, I have to go through all my reviews and count! I hope you side stops killing you. (YYH t-shirt)

Youkoforever: Of course you love my update! Who doesn't? (looks around room) Sorry I OOC-ed you. But, you had a star role the gay guy's best friend! STAND IN THE SPOTLIGHT! IT'S YOUR MOMENT TO SHINE! (gives you a youko plushie)

Animeluver1717: HI HI! Thank you, and I believe you've already reviewed. It's ok, say update as many times as you want. I just have to say to other folks: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (smiles, YYH merchandise)

Little Sakura 87: Isn't Yusuke's shirt great? And it fits you so well! (hugs Sakura-chan) I would be scared of Fabio too. But I totally Ooc-ed him. Thank God he's not really like that! Thank you! (hug, Yusuke's ripped jeans)

CHAPTER 12 SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Sadly, we have reached the end. To celebrate this success, I would like to throw an END-OF-THE-YEAR YUYUHAKUSHO PUNK'D PARTY! All are invited. Bring costumes IF you want to cosplay. You don't have to. There will be food, music, dancing and autograph signing. If you want to contribute, review saying what you will bring. Also, there will be a raffle to win a date with Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kazuma or a YYH woman. Other great prizes will be given. Hurry, because tickets are limited. I will allow you to review until December 5th. Then the party will begin! Also, I will actually draw a ticket, so that it's not a random selection.. I hope you can come!

Peace out,

Yuyuhakushofan

So, the point being REVIEW! I'M REALLY SAD I DIDN'T REACH 150 BEFORE THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME IF YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY OR NOT! I HAVE A LONG GUEST LIST!


	13. End of Show Party!

This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for. Or at least I think you have. First, I would like to thank all of the reviewers! All of you rock, and I hope you continue to read my stories.

And now- the final chapter of Punk'D!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the reviewers, Fabio, Ashton, YuL any music listed or Toy Story. Nor do I own the word "awesomenessest".Just me and the DJ.

Chp. 12- Goodbye Party!

Koenma: directing people and being bossy) " Alrighty people, let's get this show on the road! This party is going to be huge, and I mean HUGE!"

Ashton Kutcher: " Koenma sir, is it ok if I go back to my family now? Demi must be wondering where I got off to."

Koenma: "Ok sure." (spots Hiei sneaking off) "HIEI! Get back to your station!"

Hiei: (glare) " There is no way in HELL that I am going to do a hugging booth! Do you have any idea how degrading that is!" (red and angry)

Koenma: "Yes, I do. But at least it's not a kissing booth OR a dunking tank. Now get back to work!"

Hiei: (grumbles and walks back to booth) "Damn party. Baka ningens." (puts on a PINK shirt that says HUG ME in white) -add a classic Hiei frown and it's so adorable-

Yusuke: (walks by and laughs) "Hey, Hiei. Can I get a hug?"

Hiei: (evil eye) "Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Haa!"

Yusuke: "AHHH!" (ducks, only to have top of his hair singed)

Crewmember: "Oh no." -- (is burned to a crisp by Hiei's attack)

Kurama: "Hiei, don't be a grouch! You can't have an attitude for the performance later!"

Kuwabara: (shows up holding Eikachi) "Yea Hiei. Performing is fun! The lights, the music, the cheering crowd, the bikini clad gi-"

Yusuke: (whacks Kuwabara) "Baka. You're going to ruin the surprise!"

Kuwabara: "ITAI! Yusuke that hurt!" (rubs head, drops Eikachi)

Eikachi: (runs away)

Hiei: (chases Eikachi)

Kuwabara: "Eikachi! NOOOO!"

Yusuke: "It seems Hiei's cat obsession is back."

Kurama: (chuckle) " Yusuke, have you seen the girls?"

Botan: "We're right here!"

Yukina: " And we've brought all kinds of goodies!"

Keiko: "And decorations!"

Shizuru: " And saké!"

Yusuke: "Yes,saké!"

Everyone: (stare)

Yusuke: -- u "Uh, gomen. I haven't had a buzz in a while.

Kurama: "Completely understandable." (looks at watch) "Oh, be right back." (sprints off to kitchen)

Koenma: "We have a kitchen?" (spots Hiei powering up, gasps) "HIEI! NO!"

Hiei: (throws his Jaou Ensatsu Ken at Eikaichi, misses)

( A hole has formed in the wall)

Guests outside: " AIEEE! An attack!" (run around frantically)

Rebelhanyouofdarkness: "Wait! Now we can get inside!"

Guests outside: "YEAH!" (rush towards hole in wall)

Koenma: "WAIT!" (throws himself in front of hole) "Why don't you use the front door?"

Guests: " Oh yeah!"

Yusuke: (opens door) (is trampled by a stampede of reviewers, guests, anime celebrities and party crashers)

Guests: "WOOHOO! PARTY!"

Yusuke: XX "I-itai."

Koenma: "Quick! Everyone to your stations! Yusuke, get up! Where the hell is Kurama?"

Kurama: (appears with a pink apron on, red oven mitts, his hair in a ponytail and a tray of brownies) " Who wants brownies?"

Some Chick, Kurama-freak and Kurama Fangirls: (stars in eyes) "WE DO!" (rush over to Kurama) "Anything Kurama makes is wonderful!"

Angelic Curse: (at hugging booth) "Where's Hiei? I want an autograph!" (whines)

Animeluver1717: "There he is!" (points to Hiei sneaking off)

Hiei: (in mid crouch position) "Uh-oh." 00

Mystic Elf and Hiei fangirls: "GET HIM!" (chases after Hiei)

Yusuke: (laughing) "Run Hiei! Run!"

Little Sakura 87 and Yusuke fangirls: (seductively) "Oh Yusuke!" We're lonely! Come join us!" (giggle)

Yusuke: 3 3 (slicks hair back some more) "Hell-o ladies!"

Keiko: (infuriated) "YUSUKE, YOU JERK!"

Shizuru: "Here Keiko, have some saké." (hands Keiko a jug)

Keiko: (downs it) "I feel better." (slight pink tinge across cheeks)

Everyone else: 00

Random partycrasher: "We need music!"

Little Sakura 87- (gasp) "My mariachi band!" (turns to mariachi band) "Start the music!"

Mariachi band: (plays tune)

Everyone: (starts dancing)

Kuwabara: "Won't anyone dance with me?"

Fabio: "I challenge you to a dance off!"

Everyone: "Oooooo."

Kuwabara: (stupidty getting the best of him) "I accept your challenge!"

Eyeofthetigerkissofthedragon: "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Yumi-chan "Wait! What about the authoress?"

( A figure walks on stage and grabs the mike)

Me: "I'M BAAACK!"

Everyone: (cheers, whistles, claps- you don't have to lol)

Me: "It's good to be back! First off- to all my reviewers, fans, friends and supporters: thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I LOVE YOU! (ceiling opens and drops loads of YYH merchandise)

Me: "Second- some content may or may not have offended you. If you were offended by anything I'm sorry. ON WITH THE PARTY!"

Yusuke: "DANCE OFF!"

DJ: (pits on Run It by Chris Brown) "Up first is Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara: (drops to the floor, worms it, finishes with one hand handstand)

Fabio: ("runs it", brushes dirt off shoulder, backflips and splits)

Men: "Ouch."

Kuwabara: (slightly intimidated) 'Here goes.' (Beyoncé booty shake, spins into a moonwalk, handwalks towards Fabio)

DJ: (changed song to Girl by Beck)

Yusuke: (whispers to Botan) "Why did Kuwabara just dance like a girl?"

Botan: "I taught him!"

Yusuke: 00

Fabio: (does the robot, the twist and walks like an Egyptian)

Crowd: "Ooooo."

Fabio: "Beat that Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara: (claps his hands, does some disco moves, runs and slides up to Fabio, shaking his torso –Greece style-)

DJ: "Woa-ho-ho!" He said bring it! Let's turn this up!" (Battle without Honor or Humanity from the Kill Bill Soundtrack comes on)

Fabio: "Oh, it's on." (nods head, then proceed to do a matrix move –imagine Neo dodging bullets-. Switches to Crane Kung Fu position and does a high kick. Finishes by swishing his long hair.)

Fabio Fangirls: "OH FABIO!" (faint)

DJ: (changes song to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake)

Kuwabara: "I'm bringing sexy back!" (robots, mimes, twerks to the floor, pops up, backflips, hand jives, runs up a wall, flips, lands on hands, headpsins)

Fabio: (in shock)

DJ: "Kuwabara wins!"

Crowd: (cheer) "Woohoo! Kuwabara!"

The Yu Yu Gang: 00 (scared, jaws at floor)

Me: " Who knew that Kuwabara can dance. And now, for the cosplay contest!"

Cosplay Enthusiast: "YES!"

Yumi-chan, Hiei-stalker and Tsuiraku Tanrei: (line up on stage)

Shadow 666: " Here's the rules. You can either cosplay as an original character or a character from your favorite anime –duh-. If you win, you can star in the second series of PUNK'D"

Reviewers: "Yay!"

Me: " I know I promised before, but this party is the closing chapter. So you can all star in the second series and even help prank the victims if you want!"

Koenma: "And now for the contest!"

(Each cosplayer comes on stage individually and quotes their character)

Koenma: "And now for the winners!"

Contestants: (fingers crossed)

Samuraiduck27: "Can I help?"

Koenma: "Sure!"

Samuraiduck27: " The winner for best original cosplayer is…Yumi-chan as Yumi-chan!"

Yumi-chan: (smiles, walks off stage, receives prize)

Samuraiduck27: "The winner for best male cosplay goes to… Hiei-Stalker!"

Hiei-Stalker: "Yes!" (walks off stage, receives prize)

Samuraiduck27: "And last but not least, the winner for best female cosplay. Tsuiraku Tanrei!"

Tsuiraku Tanrei: "OMG! I WON! I WON!" (jumps off stage, receives prize)

Me: "And now, the moment all you reviewers have been waiting for! THE RAFFLE! But first, let's enjoy all the wonderful things are awesomenessest reviewers have brought!"

Me: (goes up to Little Sakura 87, anime luver 1717, Shadow 666, Some Chick, Tsuiraku Tanrei, Yin+Yang4ever, Angelic Curse, HieiStalker, Samurai-duck27,Yumi-chan, Kurama-freak and Mystic Elf) "HEY YOU GUYS! Thanks so much for all the food. It's a big hit! Oh, and good luck on the raffle."

Yumi-chan: "And now, for the raffle. And our winner is-" (rummages through bag) "- ANIMELUVER1717! You win a date with Hiei!"

Animeluver1717: "I won? Yes! Hiei, you're mine!" (fire in eyes)

Hiei: o0 "Help me."

Shadow 666 and other raffle contestants: "Awe man. I wanted to win!"

Me: "Don't worry! You'll get goody bags on the way home!"

Yin+Yang4Ever: " I can live with goody bags."

Koenma: (appears) " And now, we will entertain you with a magic show while we prepare the final performance."

Crowd: "Yay! A magic show!" (turns to stage)

Yusuke: (appears on stage in tophat, tuxedo, crimson cloak and fake moustache) "Hallo my friendz. I am ze great, ze SEXIFUL, magician Yusuke!"

Crowd: (cheers, claps)

Yusuke: " And zis-" (pulls Little Sakura 87 onto stage) "is my beautiful assistant!" (taps his hand, bouquet of flowers appear, tosses into crowd)

Crowd: (fights for flowers)

YuL: (emerges victorious) "Now I can start an asian flower shop!" (cackles evilly)

Yusuke: "For my first trick, I vill pull a fox out of my hat." (taps hat three times, pulls Youko's head up, up not out)

Yumi-chan and Youko fans: "KYAAA! He's been beheaded!" (faint)

Youko: (pulls himself out of the little hat) "BEHOLD MY SEXINESS!"

Fainted fans: (revived) "WE DO! WE DO!"

Youko: (exits stage)

Yusuke: " For ze next act, I vill create rain with ze help of my friendz, the Koorime siblingz!"

Hiei & Yukina: (appear on stage)

Yukina: (closes eyes and lowers temperature of room, creates snow)

Audience: "Ooooo. Snow!"

Yusuke: " And now, for ze rain!" (evil grin)

Hiei: (increases ki, causing snow to melt)

Audience: "KYAAA! We're getting soaked!"

Yusuke: "As my lovely assistant passes out towels to dry yourselves, Botan here will put on a quick performance."

Botan: (appears on stage in usual kimono) "Cue the music!"

DJ: (puts on Spice World by the Spice Girls) –just to Spice things up, LoL, couldn't resist-

Botan: (dances around to music then pulls a curtain around her)( in less than a second, the curtain drops) (Botan is in a school uniform)

YuL: "OMG! Quickchange!"

Audience: "Ooooooooo" –like the martians from Toy Story-

Botan: (dances with a hula hoop that has ribbons attached. Passes through hoop, comes out in baseball uniform)

Audience: "Nice, nice."

Botan: (pretends to hit a home run)

Hiei: (surrounds Botan with fire)

Koenma: (puts fire out with bucket of water)

Botan: (appears in pink bikini)

Men: "Oh….baby."

Botan: (bellydances)

Audience: "JEALOUS!"

Kuwabara: (covers stage in confetti and balloons)

Botan: (has the Japanese flag around her toga style) "THANK YOU FOR WATCHING!

Yu Yu Gang: (appear on stage, bow)

(Stage goes dark)

Me: "Whaa? The lights?"

Guests: "Kyaaaa! Darkness!"

Koenma: (appears) "And now a special surprise. A final performance for the authoress and reviewers!"

Reviewers: (cheer) "YEA!"

The Yu Yu Detectives + Koenma: (appear on stage in their signature colors, backs toward the crowd)

DJ: (starts the music)

The YYD + K: (turn around and start singing at "It's tearin' up my heart")

Random NSYNC fan: "OLD SCHOOL PARTY!"

The Boys: (break apart and do solo parts)

Yusuke: "Baby I don't understand, just why we can't be lovers" ( winks at crowd) "Things are getting out of hand, trying too much, but baby we can't win." ( touches fans hands, fans faint)

Kuwabara: "Let it go. If you want me girl,l et me know. I am down, on my knees." (falls to knees) "I can't take it anymore" (flashes smile, cricket)

(CHORUS)

Hiei: "Baby don't misunderstand." ( points to random girl) "What I'm trying to tell ya. In the corner of my mind, baby it feels like we're running out of time." ( smirks)

Hiei fans: "Kyaaa! Hiei no sugoi!"

Kurama: "Let it go. If you want me girl let me know. I am down, on my knees." ( falls to floor on knees, Kurama fan girls start to cry) " I can't take it anymore" ( whips hair)

Kurama fans: (faint)

(CHORUS)

Koenma: "Tearin up my heart and soul. We're apart I feel it too." (does hand motions) " And no matter what I do, I feel the pain, with or without you." ( sad smile)

Koenma fans: "WOOHOO!"

Crazed Koenma fans: " KOENMA! HAVE MY BABIES!"

The Boys: ( sing as a group again, finish song)

(Ends in poses and smiles)

Audience: (screams) "WOOOOHOOOO! GO YYH BOYS!

Yusuke: (bows) "Thank you, thank you."

Kurama: " And that about wraps up this part."

Hiei: "Exits are indicated by the YYH girls in bikinis."

Koenma: "Don't forget to pick up your "awesomenessest" gift from Gabby."

Kuwabara: "Anyone want a kiss?"

Yaoi/ Shonen-ai fan with an obsession for Kuwabara: " I do…Kazuma." (giggle)

Kuwabara: " AHHH! Dude, you're scary. Get away!" (runs)

Me: (at exit, not in bikini) " Here's your gifts! Thanks for coming! Hope you enjoyed the party!" (hands out backpacks)

Yumi-chan: "Backpacks?"

Me: "Open them silly!"

Guests (aka you guys): (open them) "SWEET!"

(Backpacks are loaded with whatever YYH merchandise you want)

The entire PUNK"D cast and crew: "GOODBYE! Thanks for coming! See you next season!" (wave)


End file.
